La vie après la guerre
by valistheboss
Summary: Découvrez la vie de nos héros après la guerre... Entre rancœur, amitié, amour... Ils ne seront pas épargnés! Harry/Ginny Hermione/Drago
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1**_

Harry partit sur le chemin de la Grande Salle accompagné de Ron et Hermione. Sur le chemin aucun mot ne fut échangé. Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, ce qu'il vit lui brisa le cœur. Ginny était en pleurs devant le corps de Fred, quand elle le vit, elle courut vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et lui murmura d'un ton doux :

-Chut… Je suis là, ça va aller…

Elle continua de pleurer dans ses bras. Il l'emmena sur le canapé de leur salle commune et l'y asseya. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui et se remit à pleurer. Elle finit par s'endormir sur lui. Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura d'une voix douce plus pour lui que pour elle :

-Je suis là… Plus rien ne nous séparera… Je te le promets…

Il scella cette promesse d'avenir par un doux baiser sur son front et rejoignit sa bien-aimée dans les bras de Morphée.

Quand il se réveilla, le lendemain, Ginny était toujours blottie contre lui et il se sentit comblé de bonheur même s'il savait que sa petite amie avait beaucoup perdu lors de cette guerre. Il savait que Ginny aurait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire suite à la perte de son frère. Il sentit alors un élan de culpabilité l'envahir. Et si… Ces « et si » était son cauchemar, il revoyait les morts lui reprocher de ne pas avoir gagné plus tôt, et s'il avait récupéré les horcru… Il interrompit ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit Ginny bouger contre lui. Il la regarda s'éveiller, elle ressemblait à un ange, elle était magnifique, ses cheveux roux en bataille…Elle ouvrit ses yeux et dit d'une voix éraillée par les pleurs de la veille :

-Bonjour… Sa voix était si fatiguée et si triste qu'il le désarçonna un instant avant de se reprendre.

-Bonjour, dit-il en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Il lui sourit tendrement et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle essaya de lui rendre son sourire mais obtint une grimace peu élégante. Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, le tableau de la salle commune s'ouvrit doucement et laissa place à une Molly quelque peu gênée d'avoir interrompu quelque chose. Il crut alors qu'elle allait s'énerver et prit peur mais il se refusa de céder à la panique en bon Gryffondor qu'il était. Elle se rua alors sur lui et lui donna une étreinte à la Molly Weasley. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre sa respiration il vit du coin de l'œil Ginny pouffer. Il se dit qu'au moins il avait réussi à la faire rire même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Elle prit alors Ginny dans ses bras et ce fut à son tour de pouffer.

Une fois Molly partie après lui avoir dit qu'il passerait le reste des vacances au Terrier, il prit Ginny dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller manger. Arrivés devant la table il eut l'agréable surprise de voir que personne ne prenait garde à quelle table il s'asseyait. Il découvrit alors Malfoy à la table des Gryffondors avec sa mère et Hermione. Celle-ci semblait prendre plaisir à discuter avec Malfoy et il prit note d'aller lui demander ce qu'elle ressentait exactement car, suite au baiser de Ron et Hermione durant la bataille il avait pris pour acquis le fait que ses meilleurs amis sortent ensembles, or apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Lorsqu'il s'assit à côté d'Hermione, Malfoy lui lança un regard surprit. Il lui lança un franc sourire et commença à participer à la discussion.

-Je comprends, disait Hermione, ne t'en fais pas tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser.

-Je sais mais je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses horribles, lui répondit alors Malfoy, pour moi le sang n'a aucune importance. C'est mon père qui m'a influencé, désolé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave…

-Tu sais Drago, je pense que tu as changé, dans le bon sens je veux dire… Intervint Harry.

-Merci Potter, Harry pardon, vieille habitude. Lui répondit le Serpentard.

-Ce n'est rien… Mme Malfoy, s'adressa-t-il ensuite à la mère de Drago, si vous voulez je peux vous trouver un logement en attendant que vous en ayez retrouvé un, car il me semble que suite…au procès de…votre mari vous n'aurez plus de maison et il se trouve que j'ai une maison pour vous si vous le souhaitez.

-Merci beaucoup Harry, tu peux m'appeler Narcissa si tu veux, lui répondit-elle.

-D'accord, je vous y emmène, juste le temps de dire au Weasley où je vais, dit-il.

Il partit ensuite en direction des Weasley et les prévint, il revint ensuite et les fit prendre la cheminée. En voyant leurs mines étonnées il leur expliqua :

-C'était la maison de mon parrain. J'en ai hérité quand il est mort, dit-il naturellement.

-Tu avais un parrain, toi ? Lui dit Drago, toujours étonné.

-Oui, c'était Sirius Black, dit-il d'une voix monotone en se remémorant les moments qu'il avait passés avec son parrain.

-Oh désolé, lui répondit Drago franchement attristé, ce qui étonna Harry.

-T'inquiètes, bon je vous laisse visiter, n'hésitez pas à réaménager, c'est assez lugubre.

Sur ce il partit par cheminée. Arrivé à Poudlard il retrouva sa petite-amie avec une meilleure mine. Ils partirent au Terrier et montèrent dans la chambre de Ron. Une fois installés, lui sur le lit de Ron avec Ginny sur ses genoux et son meilleur-ami assit à côté de lui regardant Hermione avec des yeux tristes. Hermione, elle faisait les cents pas et ne semblait pas se rendre compte du malaise de son ami. Ce fut elle qui engagea la conversation :

-Bon je vais être cash, est-ce que vous retournez à Poudlard l'année prochaine ?

-Oui répondit directement sa petite-amie.

-Je pense aussi comme ça je serais avec Ginny, répondis-je presque instantanément.

-Non, répondit Ron, il faut que j'aide Georges avec la boutique pour lui redonner le sourire.

-Fred serait fier de toi Ron, dit Hermione alors que Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux comme à chaque fois à la mention du nom de son frère et Harry quant à lui, culpabilisa de ne pas y avoir pensé.

-Bon je vais parler à Georges dit alors Ron attristé.

Suite à cela tout le monde partit et Harry se retrouva avec Ginny dans sa chambre. Il l'embrassa langoureusement jusqu'à en perdre le souffle puis ils finirent par descendre, suite à l'appel de Molly pour manger. Lors du repas on parla de tout et de rien, il remarqua que tout le monde avait un visage crispé et qu'ils se forçaient à rire, à ce moment précis Harry admira la force de cette famille qui a perdu un fils, un frère… Une fois tout le monde partis se coucher, il entendit la porte de la chambre de Ron s'entrouvrir légèrement et laisser une Ginny gênée passer sa tête. Il l'invita d'un signe de main à entrer et la prit dans ses bras. Ils s'allongèrent ensuite dans le lit et s'endormirent serrés l'un contre l'autre.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 :**_

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin Harry décida d'aller parler à Hermione. Lorsqu'il la trouva elle se disputait avec Ron à propos du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé pendant la bataille finale.

-Mais… Je t'aime Hermione, disait Ron dans un souffle qui ressemblait à une supplique.

-Je suis désolée Ron mais…entre toi et moi ce n'est que de l'amitié, dit Hermione puis elle partit en courant dans les escaliers.

Lorsqu'elle croisa Harry elle avait les larmes aux yeux, elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura contre son torse. Harry prit alors la parole :

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que tu l'aimais aussi, dit-il d'un ton calme.

-Parce que je ne l'aime pas… lui répondit Hermione.

-Arrêtes Hermione, pas à moi, ça marche peut-être avec Ron mais pas avec moi, je sais très bien que tu l'aimes, la coupa Harry d'un ton dur.

-Parce que entre nous…ça n'est pas possible, je l'aime mais je ne veux pas sortir avec lui, il ne me comprend pas comme il devrait, il est jaloux, et il ne me fait pas confiance, dit Hermione d'une traite, le souffle court.

-Et tu penses que Malfoy te comprend ? Dit Harry d'un ton de reproche.

-Il a vécu des choses si dures que je le comprends et il me comprend, je vais le voir cette après-midi et tu n'as pas à intervenir, tu n'es pas mon père, tu es mon ami et un ami est censé comprendre et accepter. Lui répondit-elle sur un ton de reproche.

-Je ne suis pas contre, je te préviens juste que Malfoy a peut-être changé mais il a un passé, lui expliqua-t-il.

-Je sais mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de l'aider ! Lui répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

-Tu l'aimes ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

-Je ne sais pas, ce que je sais c'est qu'il a changé, et je veux apprendre à le connaitre. Hermione reprit son souffle. Je veux lui donner une chance, il est seul, la seule personne qu'il a c'est sa mère. Il a besoin d'une amie et je serais là pour l'aider. Je veux lui faire confiance… Dit-elle plus bas.

-D'accord mais fais attention à toi, il a peut-être changé mais il a encore une part sombre en lui que tu pourrais lui enlever, mais fais attention à toi. Dit-il, inquiet.

Puis il partit rejoindre Ron pour le consoler et lui expliquer. La journée passa vite, il passa tout l'après-midi à voler avec Ginny. Le soir Andromeda Tonks vint lui présenter Teddy, son filleul. Le bambin avait une bouille ronde et les cheveux bleus, signe caractéristique de sa mère. Lorsqu'il entendit Harry parler, Teddy sembla s'animer et Andromeda lui expliqua qu'il avait entendu sa voix quand il parlait avec Tonks. Cela toucha Harry et quand il prit Teddy dans ses bras le bébé attrapa sa chemise de ses petites menottes.

Il passa le reste de la soirée et la majorité du repas avec son filleul dans les bras et au moment où il dut manger ce fut le drame. Teddy ne voulait plus le lâcher. Malgré les efforts d'Andromeda et de sa petite-amie le bébé ne voulait plus le quitter, ce qui sembla vexer la rouquine. Il dut donc manger avec le bambin dans les bras. Lors du repas on parla du nouveau ministre. Tout le monde était ravi que le nouveau ministre soit Kingsley Shacklebolt :

-Avec lui on peut être surs que l'Angleterre sera sa priorité et qu'il sera juste, disait Molly.

-Il est en train de faire des modifications et j'ai reçu une lettre de lui me disant qu'il voulait me parler, dit alors Arthur

-J'ai entendu dire qu'il était en train de modifier toutes les lois à propos des créatures magiques, intervint Hermione, et aussi les lois sur la pureté du sang, ce n'est pas trop tôt !

-Oui, dit Arthur, il est aussi en train d'essayer de marchander des baguettes magiques à l'étranger pour les nés moldus à qui on a cassé la leur. Le pauvre Ollivander est à court de stock…

-C'est une bonne chose, intervint alors Harry, Teddy sur les genoux en train de babiller.

-Oui, j'espère pouvoir rentrer au Département de régulation des créatures magiques pour modifier certaines lois que je trouve injuste, dit Hermione, pleine d'espoir.

-En attendant on doit aller à Poudlard et passer nos Aspics, intervint enfin Ginny.

-Oui, d'ailleurs je vais me coucher, dit Harry.

Après cette discussion il tendit Teddy, qui s'était finalement endormit sur les genoux de son parrain, à Andromeda et partit se coucher avec Ginny dans la chambre de cette dernière.

-Bonne nuit mon amour… Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Bonne nuit… Et elle s'endormit contre lui.

Les semaines passèrent et Hermione passait beaucoup de temps au Squard Grimmaurd. Harry et Ginny quant à eux passèrent leurs matinées à voler et leurs après-midi dans le Londres moldu, accompagnés de Teddy, où ils trouvèrent un parc parfait pour les enfants. Un jour, alors qu'ils rentraient de chez Andromeda après avoir déposé le petit, Harry croisa Hermione qui rentrait du Squard Grimmaurd, toute souriante. Il la prit à part pour lui parler :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Oh… Rien. Lui répondit-elle gênée.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Malfoy pour qu'il te mette de si bonne humeur ? Lui redemanda-t-il.

-Bah… Dit-elle en hésitant à lui dire.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il.

-On s'est embrassés… Répondit-elle toute excitée. Harry lui affichait un air insondable. Et tu n'as rien à en dire, rajouta-t-elle en voyant sa tête.

\- Ok mais cette fois c'est toi qui le dit à Ron… Dit-il peu convaincu.

La mine d'Hermione devint alors plus sombre.

-En fait il le sait déjà, il a débarqué au Squard Grimmaurd au moment où on s'est embrassés dit-elle, plus triste.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit, demanda Harry compatissant.

-Des horreurs, il…il a dit…que j'étais une trainée, dit-elle en éclatant en sanglots.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la réconforta, Ginny arriva et demanda ce qui mettait Hermione dans cet état. Harry lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé et Ginny se réjouit pour Hermione et s'énerva dès qu'elle aperçut Ron. Celui-ci en prit pour son grade et s'enferma dans sa chambre jusqu'au lendemain matin alors qu'Hermione remerciait Ginny d'un regard.

Le lendemain quatre lettres arrivèrent, il s'agissait des lettres de Poudlard. Hermione était, sans grande surprise, nommée Préfète-en-chef. Ginny et Harry quant à eux passaient en septième année et Ron, lui, n'irait pas à Poudlard.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

Les vacances passèrent vites et Hermione allait de plus en plus souvent au Squard Grimmaurd. C'était désormais le 31 juillet. Alors qu'il dormait tranquillement, Harry se réveilla en entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut assaillit par une chevelure rousse. Il l'entendit murmurer à son oreille :

-Bon anniversaire mon cœur…

-Merci mon amour…Dit-il d'une voix endormie.

-Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune fille ne vienne me réveiller, plaisanta-t-il.

-La prochaine je viendrais avec la manière forte si tu veux, plaisanta-t-elle à son tour.

Elle le tira du lit et l'embrassa doucement. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione décida d'arriver. Elle parut un instant gênée puis lui sauta dans les bras en lui murmurant un bon anniversaire. Il la remercia du regard et ils partirent déjeuner. Arrivés en bas Ron lui donna une accolade et lui souhaita un bon anniversaire ainsi que toute la famille Weasley. La matinée passa vite, ils jouèrent au Quidditch et discutèrent de tout et de rien, comme des adolescents normaux. A midi, alors qu'ils étaient à table Molly leur dit qu'ils avaient tous reçu une lettre du ministère les invitant à une soirée pour recevoir leurs médailles. Ceci énerva Harry et il partit se calmer dehors. Peu de temps après avoir quitté la table il sentit des bras fin lui enserrer la taille et il sut que c'était Ginny, il lui dit :

-Je ne veux pas être félicité alors que toute cette guerre est à cause de moi, dit-il d'un ton défait.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute si cette guerre a commencée, c'est la faute de Voldemort. S'il n'avait pas pris en compte la prophétie il n'y aurait jamais eu de guerre, c'est lui qui a donné vie à cette prophétie, lui dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

-Je sais mais j'étais mort la première fois…Dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Si tu étais mort ce jour-là, il aurait tué tous les moldus, et tous les sorciers de « sang impur », le coupa-t-elle d'un ton de reproche.

-Je sais mais il y a eu tant de morts, Fred, Tonks, Remus, Dumbledore, mes parents et tant d'autres… Je n'ai pas pu les protéger, dit-il sur un ton empreint de culpabilité.

-Harry…Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Si, j'aurais pu trouver les Horcruxes plus vite et le tuer plus vite, dit-il, devenu pâle.

-C'est quoi un Horcruxe demanda sa petite-amie, sa voix empreinte de curiosité mal contenue.

Il lui expliqua ce qu'étaient les Horcruxes et ce que Voldemort avait fait. Le moment où il lui expliqua qu'il était en quelque sorte un Horcruxe elle versa quelques larmes.

-Je devais mourir tu comprends…J'aurais pu mourir plus tôt pour éviter autant de morts, mais je n'ai pas pu…Dit-il bouleversé.

Elle l'embrassa pour le faire taire, elle était bouleversée par la tristesse et la culpabilité dans la voix du jeune homme.

Le soir même Molly avait préparé l'anniversaire d'Harry et ils firent la fête. Vint alors le moment d'ouvrir les cadeaux. De la part d'Arthur et Molly il reçut un pull et un nécessaire à balai, de la part d'Hermione il reçut une nouvelle tenue de Quidditch en peau de dragon et de la part de Ginny il reçut une magnifique gourmette en or blanc avec marqué dessus H + G = 3 il la remercia d'un baiser langoureux. Etonnement il ne reçut rien de la part de Ron qui lui sourit, comme s'il lui disait qu'il avait une surprise.

Effectivement en arrivant dans sa chambre il découvrit un livre nommé « Comment séduire ». Il sourit devant le cadeau de son ami en pensant que ça lui serait bien utile. Il se mit en pyjama et fut rejoint par Ginny, ils s'embrassèrent et s'endormirent paisiblement. Le reste des vacances se passa bien et arriva l'anniversaire de Ginny. Pour sa petite-amie il avait acheté une magnifique chouette mais avait demandé la participation des Weasley, pas qu'il n'avait pas les moyens d'en acheter une mais il voulait que les Weasley ait le plaisir d'offrir un beau cadeau à leur fille. Il avait acheté à part une paire de boucles d'oreilles magnifiques en or incrustées de diamants. La jeune rouquine fut enchantée de ses cadeaux et vint le voir à part et l'embrassa langoureusement puis elle lui dit dans un murmure :

-Merci pour la chouette, je sais que c'est ton idée, je t'aime… Puis elle l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Ce n'est rien, tien ça c'est un cadeau personnel, lui dit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte où se trouvaient à l'intérieur une paire de boucles d'oreilles.

Elle ouvrit le paquet et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. La rouquine se jeta ensuite dans ses bras et versa quelques larmes. Il l'embrassa et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur. La soirée passa vite et ils partirent tous se coucher. Cette nuit-là il se coucha avec Ginny dans l'ancienne chambre des jumeaux. Une fois dans leur lit ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et vint alors le sujet de Fred.

-Des fois je vois Georges commencer une phrase et se retourner en s'attendant à ce que Fred la finisse, il ne fait plus de blagues et ne parle presque plus… Quand il y aura l'enterrement je pense qu'il ne tiendra plus… Dit-elle d'une voix attristée, les larmes aux yeux. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille pour la réconforter.

-Je suis là… Tu peux compter sur moi… Je ne te laisserais pas… Lui disait-il de sa voix douce qui apaisait Ginny dans ses moments de tristesse.

-Il me manque… Répétait-elle sans cesse, je ne veux plus revivre ça, quand je t'ai vu au sol, mort, j'ai cru mourir, j'ai eu si peur… Et maintenant c'est Fred, sauf que lui il n'a pas survécu… Elle éclata en sanglot.

Harry quant à lui continuait de lui dire des mots doux, qu'il ne la laisserait plus, il la berçait doucement et elle finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Il la regarda dormir contre lui, elle était si belle… Il rejoignit sa bien-aimée dans les bras de Morphée.

Le reste des vacances passa vite et arriva enfin le départ pour King Cross. Tout le monde était paniqué à l'idée de rater le train mais ils finirent par partir à l'heure pour Poudlard.

Après avoir dit au revoir à Molly et Ron, ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide et finirent par s'installer. Sur le chemin tout le monde regardait Harry avec admiration ce qui agaça fortement ce dernier. Durant le trajet Drago vint les rejoindre et s'installa aux côtés d'Hermione. Harry discuta avec Drago qui se révéla être de bonne compagnie et doté d'un humour caché.

Quand ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, ils prirent une diligence conduite par les Sombrals. Neville et Luna les rejoignirent, main dans la main, ce qui surprit Harry mais pas Ginny et Hermione qui saluèrent le couple avec enthousiasme.

-Alors ces vacances, vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda Ginny avec enthousiasme.

-On a passé les vacances ensembles… Répondit Neville, gêné.

-Et vous ? Ron ne vient pas cette année ? Demanda Luna, surprise.

-Non il va aider son frère à la boutique, répondit Hermione mal à l'aise.

-Ah d'accord, je pensais qu'il viendrait avec toi, comme vous êtes ensembles… Dit Luna, plus que surprise.

Harry remarqua que Drago avait serré la main d'Hermione plus fort. Celle-ci sembla le remarquer car elle dit, gênée :

-Nous ne sommes pas ensembles…

-Oh d'accord, désolée dit Luna.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolée, je suis avec Drago… Lui rétorqua Hermione.

Luna sembla alors que Drago était car elle lui sourit. Drago sembla surprit mais lui rendit son sourire après un instant d'arrêt. Les diligences arrivèrent à Poudlard et ils prirent place à leurs tables respectives excepté Drago qui alla à la table de Gryffondor et Neville qui alla à la table des Serdaigles. L'arrivée de Drago à la table de Gryffondor fit jaser mais ils l'ignorèrent et commencèrent à discuter jusqu'à ce que McGonagall demande le silence. Elle fit le discours habituel et débuta la répartition. Harry remarqua que peu de premiers années allaient à Serpentard, sûrement dû à la mauvaise réputation qu'avait acquise la maison lors de la guerre. Une fois la répartition ils mangèrent et chacun partit dormir dans son dortoir. Hermione et Drago avaient des appartements à eux du fait qu'ils étaient préfets-en-chef.

_**Merci, n'hésitez pas à poster des commentaires pour que je puisse améliorer ma fic… Bientôt le prochain chapitre.**_

_**A bientôt .**_


	4. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

Les premières semaines de cours se passèrent bien, mais il eut malheureusement peu de temps à consacrer à Ginny étant capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et ayant ses Aspics à réviser. Lorsqu'ils avaient du temps pour eux ils allaient au bord du lac, profitant du temps qu'il faisait. Hermione et Drago quant à eux passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles et se fichaient éperdument des regards des autres vis-à-vis de leur couple. Les vacances de Noël arrivèrent et ils durent reprendre le Poudlard Express pour retourner au Terrier. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Molly leur donna une étreinte à couper le souffle. Hermione demanda alors s'il était possible d'inviter les Malfoy pour Noël et Molly accepta avec un grand sourire, elle salua Drago et ils partirent au Terrier où ils retrouvèrent Ron qui travaillait sans relâche à la boutique de son frère. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Ron et se racontèrent les derniers potins de Poudlard. Lorsque Ron apprit que Drago et sa mère viendraient fêter Noël avec eux il explosa :

-Comment ça ils viennent fêter Noël avec nous ? Et puis quoi encore, on leur offre un logement ? Dit-il d'une voix sarcastique.

-Ça c'est déjà fait puisqu'ils logent au Squard Grimmaurd, et tu n'as rien à en dire. C'est mon petit-ami, un point c'est tout. S'énerva Hermione.

-COMMENT CA C'EST TON PETIT-AMI !? Explosa Ron.

-On sort ensemble que ça te plaise ou non. Répliqua Hermione.

C'est à ce moment que Molly arriva, les points sur les hanches avec ce regard furieux, sûrement alertée par les cris.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Dit-elle en rage.

-Hermione sort avec ce connard de Malfoy, dit Ron encore énervé.

-Et ? Dit Molly, devenue plus calme.

-Et ? Tu plaisantes là, c'est celui qui la traitait de Sang De Bourbe ! S'énerva Ron.

-Ron, il a changé, tu ne le connais pas comme nous le connaissons… Intervint enfin Harry.

-COMMENT TU AS PUT ME FAIRE CA, TOI MON MEILLEUR-AMI ! Cria alors Ron, oubliant la présence de sa mère.

\- Je n'ai rien fait à part accepter, c'est ce que doivent faire des amis à ce que je sache ? S'énerva Harry.

-Mais c'est Malfoy, la fouine… Continua Ron.

\- Arrêtes ! Maintenant ça suffit Ron, tu es peut-être mon frère mais là tu m'énerves, c'est le petit-ami d'Hermione, tu as si peu confiance en elle pour mal choisir ses petits-amis… Tu me déçois, si tu veux son bonheur comme tu le prétends alors fais ce qu'elle te demande, un point c'est tout. Intervint Ginny en le fixant avec ses yeux durs et flamboyants.

-Ta sœur à raison Ron, intervint Molly, tu es sous MON toit et j'invite qui je veux sous MON toit. Alors si je décide d'inviter les Malfoy, je les invites.

-C'est bon, j'ai assez entendu de conneries comme ça, je vais chercher un appart, dit-il en claquant la porte.

A ce moment-là, Hermione éclata en sanglots, Ginny la prit dans ses bras et lui dit des mots de réconfort.

-Quel crétin mon frère, shhhhuuuuttt… Ça va aller, calme toi, je t'emmène chez Drago…

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce avec Hermione contre elle et on entendit le bruit caractéristique de la cheminée. Harry partit lui aussi chez Drago après avoir remercié Molly d'être intervenue.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Squard Grimmaurd, il trouva Hermione blottie contre Drago qui lui discutait avec Ginny en caressant les cheveux d'Hermione avec douceur.

-Merci de l'avoir emmenée, disait-il, si je vois ce crétin je le tue.

-Ce crétin c'est mon frère alors tu ne vas pas le tuer, mais merci de prendre soin d'elle. Dit alors Ginny, attendrie devant le tableau que leur offrait le couple.

Harry s'approcha et prit Ginny dans ses bras, son dos contre son torse.

-Fais attention à elle, elle est fragile fac à ses amis. Elle est forte en général mais quand il s'agit d'affronter ses amis, surtout son meilleur ami elle est fragile. Dit-il sur un ton doux en regardant Hermione.

-Ne t'en fais pas, avec moi elle est en sécurité, je ne laisserais personne lui faire du mal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle comptait aller en Australie chercher ses parents et je vais y aller avec elle. Dit-il d'un ton doux en regardant Hermione comme si elle était toute sa vie. On reviendra sûrement avant Noël pour le fêter avec vous-même s'il y a ce crétin.

-D'accord, prends soin d'elle, je vais chercher ses affaires pour qu'elle dorme ici, je ne pense pas qu'elle voudra retourner au Terrier avec cette histoire, au risque de croiser Ron. Sur ce, Harry partit chercher les affaires d'Hermione et revint auprès de sa petite-amie.

-Merci, je vais la mettre sur le lit… Dit-il en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

Il regarda Ginny et lui dit :

-Il est amoureux, il a vraiment changé.

-Oui, il est vraiment tendre avec elle, c'est trop mignon. Lui répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Drago revint alors :

-Merci de l'avoir amenée ici, dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-De rien, vous avez bien aménagé ici ! C'est joli. Dit alors Ginny.

-Merci, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas Harry… Dit-il alors, gêné.

-Non, t'inquiètes, par contre je viendrais sûrement vivre ici après Poudlard, tu pourras rester ici en attendant avec Hermione que vous ayez trouvé un appart ou une maison, si tu veux. Comme ça on pourrait vivre tous les quatre.

-Ok, merci. Dit-il, ravi.

Après avoir une fois de plus remercié Drago, le couple rentra au Terrier. Ginny prit alors Harry à part :

-Tu étais sérieux quand tu as proposé à Drago de vivre tous les quatre après Poudlard… Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Bien sûr, enfin…si…si tu ne veux pas je… Dit-il gêné.

Mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase et l'embrassa avec passion.

-Bien sûr que je veux… Dit-elle ravie.

Ce fut à son tour de l'embrasser passionnément. Ils tombèrent sur Ron qui ne paraissait toujours pas calmé, il demanda d'un ton froid :

-Où est Hermione, il faut que je lui parle.

-Certainement pas, tu n'as rien à lui dire, tu lui as fait du mal et un ami ne doit JAMAIS faire de mal à son ami. Dit-alors Ginny, énervée.

-Mais c'est de la fouine dont on parle… Commença-t-il mais il fut interrompu par la gifle magistrale de Ginny.

-Maintenant ça suffit ! Il l'aime et ne lui fera jamais de mal intentionnellement contrairement à toi qui continu… Tu n'es qu'un crétin Ronald Weasley, dit-elle avant de partir en courant.

-Et toi tu ne réagis pas, ta petite-amie vient de me gifler et tu ne dis rien… Continua-t-il.

-Continus comme ça et tu auras tout le monde sur le dos. Et quant à ma petite-amie, elle a raison, tu exagères. Termina Harry, furieux, avant de partir en plantant Ron.

Le reste de la journée passa beaucoup plus lentement que les jours précédents, la tension se faisait sentir, tout le monde, excepté Georges et Arthur, étaient énervés contre Ron qui n'en menait pas large. Lors du repas, Ron annonça qu'il avait trouvé un appartement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Personne ne réagit quand il dit qu'il partait le lendemain.


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

Arriva enfin le soir de Noël. Lorsque les Malfoy arrivèrent toute la famille Weasley était présente excepté Ron. Le début de soirée, surtout lorsque Ron arriva, mais les Malfoy firent abstraction de ses remarques et la soirée se passa merveilleusement bien. Lorsque vint minuit tout le monde ouvrit ses cadeaux. Harry reçut de la part de Ginny et de la famille Weasley un Eclair de Feu, le même modèle que celui que Sirius lui avait offert. Lorsqu'il découvrit son cadeau Harry versa quelques larmes et prit tout le monde dans ses bras. Harry quant à lui avait offert à Ginny une magnifique parure en or incrustée de diamants. Sa petite amie, émue, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa fougueusement. Drago, lui, avait offert à Hermione une magnifique paire de boucles d'oreilles. Celle-ci lui avait offert un magnifique hibou Grand-Duc qu'il décida de nommer Vic. Après ce fabuleux Noël tout le monde décida de partir dormir. Le reste des vacances se passa bien, tout le monde se rejoignit au Terrier et les Malfoy furent de nouveau invités. Le départ pour Poudlard arriva enfin et lors du trajet avec Hermione et Ginny ils abordèrent le sujet « Ron » :

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça, c'est mon ami quand même s'énervait Hermione.

-Moi je peux le comprendre, il t'a demandé de sortir avec lui et le lendemain tu sortais avec Drago lui rappela Harry.

-Tu le défends ! S'indigna Ginny.

-Je ne le défends pas, je dis juste que c'est compréhensible et qu'il lui faudra du temps pour qu'il accepte, la reprit Harry. Si tu m'avais fait ça je pense que je serais comme lui… Il finira par revenir, il faut juste qu'il accepte, dit Harry pour clore le sujet.

Sur ce Drago arriva, il embrassa tendrement Hermione et salua Harry et Ginny d'un signe de main. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements. Le reste de l'année se passa bien malgré le stress des Aspics. Harry fut beaucoup occupé à cause des révisions et de son poste de capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Cette année là encore Gryffondor gagna la coupe de Quidditch et la coupe des 4 maisons fut gagnée par Serdaigle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent les Weasley excepté Ron étaient là, ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy qui discutait vivement avec Molly Weasley. Lorsque les quatre adolescents descendirent du train ils allèrent saluer Narcissa et les Weasley. Narcissa apprit à Harry qu'elle avait déménagé mais que si Drago voulait il pouvait rester avec eux.

-Seulement si Drago veut bien partager une maison avec un balafré, une Weasley et une née-moldue dit Harry en rigolant.

-Pas de soucis Harry, je saurais me tenir lui répondit Drago du tac-au-tac.

Puis ils éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Terrier avec les Malfoy, ils ne virent pas Ron, Hermione ne put se retenir de poser la question.

-Il est partit, il a déménagé en France… Lui répondit Molly en soupirant, au bord des larmes.

-Mais je croyais qu'il déménageait sur le chemin de Traverse ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Au début oui puis il a trouvé une petite maison en France et s'y est installé, lui dit Arthur en prenant sa femme dans ses bras.

-Mais… Et le magasin ! S'étonna Hermione, le visage triste.

-Il y va en portoloin, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir, il a dit que c'était juste le temps qu'il accepte rajouta Molly en voyant sa tête.

Hermione était blessée, elle qui pensait que leur amitié était plus forte que tout, elle s'était trompée, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient amis, elle était déçue. Le lendemain ils parlèrent de leur prochain déménagement.

-Je préviens tout de suite je veux la suite parentale avec Ginny…enfin si tu es d'accord Gin' s'adressa-t-il ensuite à la jeune fille, peu sûr de lui.

-Bien sûr que oui mon chéri lui confirma la concernée.

-Pas de problème, on prendra la chambre du dessus lui dit Drago.

Puis Hermione se leva d'un coup, et partit en courant dans le jardin. Drago partit à sa poursuite, il finit par la trouver non loin d'un pommier. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se serra fort contre lui et posa sa tête dans son cou. Elle respira son odeur si rassurante. Elle l'aimait, oh oui qu'elle l'aimait, comme une folle. Elle ne laissera personne en douter, pas même Ron. Ron…il l'avait blessée, elle qui pensait qu'il était son ami, elle en souffrait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Cette déception et cette douleur, Drago la voyait et il se sentait inutile face à la détresse de la jeune femme. La voir dans cet état le rendait malade, ça lui brisait et il détestait Weasley pour cela. Faire souffrir Hermione… Il resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille et lui posa un délicat baiser sur le front. Drago ne savait pas combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, sans dire un mot, juste enlacés. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent la nuit était tombée, ils passèrent le repas à se regarder, ils se comprenaient sans parler. Cette échange ne passa pas inaperçu pour Harry et Ginny. Ils se regardèrent, touchés par le lien qui les unissait malgré le fait qu'ils se détestaient à Poudlard. Tout le monde partit se coucher, Harry et Ginny s'endormirent enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

La semaine suivante les deux couples emménageaient ensembles au Squard Grimmaurd. La chambre d'Harry et Ginny avait été peinte dans les tons beige et taupe, pas que l'ancienne décoration ne leur plaisait pas mais le vert et argent n'étaient pas leurs couleurs favorites. Rapidement une routine s'installa, le matin ils vaquaient à leurs occupations, Hermione lisait, confortablement installée, la tête sur les genoux de Drago qui lui la regardait lire. Harry et Ginny eux se réservaient des moments seuls, ils avaient du temps à rattraper. Quant aux après-midi ils faisaient une sortie dans le Londres moldu, étant donné que les journalistes traquent ¨Le survivant¨ il était impossible de se balader dans le monde sorcier. A chaque repas ils se retrouvaient et discutaient de tout et de rien. Lors d'un repas Hermione prit la parole.

-J'ai reçu une lettre de Ron… Disait-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il dit demanda Drago, les sourcils froncés.

-Il…il dit que…que je fais une grosse erreur et que je me trompe…Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Drago s'énerva.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Il continu en plus de ça ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à continuer à te faire souffrir ! Il s'interrompit quand il remarqua qu'Hermione le regardait, inquiète. Il comprit qu'il avait ces yeux qu'elle n'aimait pas.

_¨-Tu sais, quand tu es énervé tu as des yeux qui me font peur, les même que quand on était à Poudlard lui avait-elle dit._

_-Ah bon ? Lui avait-il répondu, incapable d'avoir une répartie._

_-Oui, ils sont durs et flamboyants, ils me donnent des frissons… Il l'avait interrompu d'un baiser ce jour-là.¨_

-Mais quel crétin mon frère, vraiment ! Il n'a pas compris que tout le monde a accepté à part lui ! Il est vraiment égoïste, il ne voit pas qu'il te fait souffrir ! Rageait Ginny.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? Intervint Harry, s'attirant un regard plein de gratitude de sa meilleure amie.

-Que ce n'était pas à lui de choisir et que j'étais heureuse comme ça, je lui ai aussi dit que si il devait me rendre malheureuse autant qu'il s'éloigne, lui répondit-elle.

Après ce repas houleux Drago monta dans sa chambre, Hermione à sa suite. Le Serpentard senti des bras fins enserrer sa taille, il se retourna. Elle pouvait lire de la colère dans yeux, ils étaient encore plus froids que ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Tu sais je me fiche de ce qu'il te dit… Commença-t-elle mais elle fut coupée par Drago.

-Ce n'est pas ça le problème, c'est que ce crétin continu à te faire du mal, même à distance. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir… Il fut à son tour coupé par des lèvres brûlantes qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il répondit à ce baiser passionnément.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Désolée du retard mais c'est que j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesures et je les poste dès qu'ils sont finis.**

**Bonne lecture**

**valistheboss**

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

Suite à cet incident plus personne n'en reparla et Hermione n'avait plus de contact avec Ron. En septembre Harry prit contact avec le bureau des aurors pour passer l'entretien afin d'être aspirant. Lorsqu'il entra dans le ministère tout le monde se retourna sur son passage, mais il n'y fit pas attention ayant l'habitude. Une fois arrivé à l'étage du bureau des aurors il se dirigeât vers la secrétaire qui, impressionnée, le fit rentrer dans une salle qui ressemblait aux salles d'interrogatoire. Deux personnes l'attendaient, assises, une femme âgée d'à peu près vingt ans, jugea-t-il, qui le fit directement penser à Tonks, il retint une larme à la pensée de la jeune femme qui était si joyeuse et maladroite mais d'une grande intelligence, et un homme un peu plus âgé avec une cicatrice sur la joue. Ils lui firent signe de s'asseoir et commença alors l'entretien.

-Présentez-vous commença l'homme avec la cicatrice. Il fut d'abord surprit par cette question mais il se reprit vite.

-Harry Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980 à Godric's Hollow se présenta-t-il.

-Pourquoi souhaitez-vous être auror monsieur Potter ? Intervint la jeune femme.

-Parce que je veux faire la justice et arrêter les criminels.

-Pourquoi pas le département de la justice magique ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Parce que je veux être dans l'action, même s'il n'y a pas que ça.

-Avez-vous déjà utilisé un Impardonnable ? Demanda l'homme.

-Je…heu...oui…Avoua-t-il piteusement.

-L'avez-vous fait sans raison ? Demanda la jeune auror.

-Non ! Jamais je ne le ferais sans raison, je ne suis pas Voldemort ! S'exclama-t-il, furieux.

-Auriez-vous put vous en passer ? Demanda ensuite l'auror.

-Je ne pense pas…euh…non je n'aurais pas pu.

-Lesquels avez-vous utilisés ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-L'Imperium et le Doloris…

-Pas le sort de mort ? Demanda une fois encore la jeune auror.

-Non ! Je ne suis pas un monstre non plus !

-Si on vous demandait d'arrêter quelqu'un qui n'est pas encore jugé responsable, que faites-vous ? Demanda l'homme.

-Ca dépend de ce que l'homme risque. Répondit-il.

-Bien, l'entretien est terminé, nous vous recontacterons par hibou, lui dit la jeune femme.

Il se leva et quitta la salle, persuadé qu'il ne deviendrait pas aspirant. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui il retrouva sa petite-amie allongée dans le canapé, un livre de quidditch dans les mains. En voyant sa tête Ginny interrompit sa lecture et me prit dans ses bras. Elle me demanda ce qui s'était passé :

-J'ai complétement raté mon entretien, je ne deviendrais jamais auror…Dit-il, le visage défait.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Dit-elle en le prenant de nouveau dans ses bras fin.

-Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais déjà utilisé les Impardonnables…Et j'ai dit oui…

-Pourquoi tu leur as dit ?

-Je n'allais pas mentir !

-Oui…T'inquiètes pas, ils ne peuvent pas refuser ¨le Survivant¨ lui dit-elle d'un ton rassurant.

-Mais je ne veux pas être prit pour ¨le Survivant¨, je veux être prit grâce à mes qualités et non pas à mon passé !

-Je sais… Dit-elle, le visage attristé.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, je suis juste énervé à cause de cette histoire. Dit-il en voyant l'air qu'affichait la jeune fille. La culpabilité lui serra le cœur et il prit donc sa petite-amie dans ses bras. Lorsque les quatre amis se retrouvèrent pour dîner la discussion se porta sur le futur métier des jeunes gens.

-J'aimerais bien faire du quidditch…Disait Ginny, la mine gênée.

-Moi aussi, intervint Drago, comme pour rassurer son amie.

-Ça serait cool d'avoir des stars de quidditch à la maison dit Hermione.

-Ouais et toi Hermione tu veux faire quoi demanda Harry.

-Oh je ne sais pas, j'aimerais bien aller dans le département de la justice magique…J'ai déjà été faire l'entretien, j'attends la réponse depuis une semaine. Répondit-elle.

-Ah bon, je ne savais pas. Dit Ginny. Tu serais géniale dans la justice.

-Merci Ginny.

-Et toi Harry ? Demanda Drago.

-J'ai été au bureau des aurors pour mon entretien…

-Et ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda curieusement Hermione.

-Non… Ils m'ont demandé si j'avais déjà utilisé les Impardonnables et j'ai dit oui…

-Ah…

-C'est pas grave, je trouverais bien quelque chose… Lui dit-il.

La fin du repas se passa bien et les deux couples partirent dans leurs chambres, main dans la main.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se réunissait au Terrier pour le repas du dimanche organisé par Molly. La réunion fut très conviviale même si Ron manquait à l'appel. Ginny était montée dans sa chambre suivie d'Harry. Elle regardait par la fenêtre lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il prit sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il regarda ensuite ce que regardait sa petite amie. Hermione et Drago était dehors, enlacés sur un banc, près d'un grand chêne, ils avaient l'air heureux. L'amour qui les unissait était flagrant.

-Tu vois comme ils sont heureux ? J'en veux à Ron de ne pas le voir et de continuer de la faire souffrir dit Ginny.

-Je vois et je sais, moi aussi j'en veux à Ron de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

-Quel crétin, je ne le reconnais plus, il n'est plus le même depuis la guerre s'énerva Ginny.

-Moi non plus mais comprends le, il pensait qu'après le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ils sortiraient ensembles.

-Mais… Essaya-t-elle de parler.

-Non. Et je ne le défends pas ! Je dis juste que lui aussi est blessé. Mais ce n'est pour ça que je suis d'accord avec ce qu'il fait.

-Je sais mon chéri… Je voulais juste dire que je n'accepte pas et qu'il devra ramper pour revenir me voir.

-Mais c'est ton frère ! Tu ne peux pas te couper de lui, vous êtes proches.

-On était proches, en attendant il ne m'a pas dit qu'il comptait partir et il ne me parle plus. Il pense que je l'ai trahi. Dit-elle, un voile de tristesse dans son regard bleu azur.

L'air était frais et le soleil se couchait. Il sentit Hermione frissonner contre lui, il entoura ses bras de son manteau. Il sentit un léger poids sur son épaule et remarqua qu'elle y avait posé sa tête. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Il avait dit cette minuscule phrase mais si importante dans un souffle, dans un murmure.

Elle avait failli ne pas l'entendre tellement il l'avait murmuré. Cette phrase qui sortait si peu de sa bouche mais qu'elle savait vrai. C'était une douce musique à ses oreilles.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Drago. Puis elle l'embrassa.

Le soir lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, ils s'installèrent dans le salon.

-J'aimerais sortir avec toi Harry demain, dit Drago.

-Où ça ? Dit Harry.

-Euh…Sur le chemin de Traverse.

-Mais… Puis il eut le sentiment que c'était important pour son ami. D'accord.

Le lendemain les deux amis se rendirent sur le chemin de Traverse, Harry bien emmitouflé dans une grosse écharpe et un bonnet sur la tête.

-Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille ? Demanda-t-il sentant que son ami n'était pas venu ici pour rien.

-A…à la bijouterie…

-Ah ! Pour quoi faire ? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-Je…je veux…je veux demander Hermione en mariage…

-Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Promets-moi que tu ne diras rien à Ginny. Dit-il d'un ton sans réplique.

-Okay.

Lorsque les garçons rentrèrent, ils découvrirent leurs petites-amies en train de discuter vivement :

-Je suis trop contente pour toi Ginny ! C'est génial ! Disait Hermione.

-Oui mais ne t'emporte pas trop vite, je serais juste remplaçante. Lui répondit Ginny, le visaage attristé, ce qui ne collait pas avec la joie de son amie.

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Drago.

-Ginny vient de recevoir une lettre disant qu'elle était acceptée dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead ! C'est génial ! S'exclama Hermione.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui…Répondit Ginny.

Tous deux comprenaient très bien ce que cela voulait dire. Un sentiment de tristesse s'empara d'Harry, il se doutait bien qu'un jour Ginny finirait par partir pour aller dans un camp d'entrainement de quidditch. Mais il ne voulait pas.

-On vous laisse ensembles, dit Drago en prenant Hermione par le bras.

Lorsqu'ils furent montés Harry regarda par la fenêtre, triste, sachant déjà que sa décision était prise et qu'elle voulait son soutien. Des bras fins vinrent enserrer sa taille.

-Je reviendrais le week-end et on s'enverra des hiboux…Lui dit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas pareil…Dit-il, maussade.

-Je sais mais après on se verra plus souvent, juste le temps que je me mette à niveau.

-D'accord... Mais seulement si tu me promets de ne pas partir trop longtemps. Dit-il, la mine toujours contrariée.

-Merci…

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, comme une promesse de rester là l'un pour l'autre.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard mais c'est que j'écris les chapitres au fur et à mesures et je les poste dès qu'ils sont finis. Et étant en pleines révisions je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture**

**valistheboss**

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

Depuis l'annonce du départ de Ginny à toute la famille, Harry passait beaucoup de temps avec elle. Lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas à un dîner romantique, ils étaient au parc ou alors dans leur chambre. Ce qui laissait du temps à l'autre couple de se retrouver même si Hermione avait commencé à travailler au département de la justice magique. Un soir de décembre Hermione était dans le salon, à côté de la cheminée allumée. Drago arriva avec une petite boîte dans les mains. La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement. Drago posa un genou à terre. Hermione le trouvait magnifique, ses cheveux blonds platine coiffés impeccablement.

-Hermione, je t'aime, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je sais que je t'ai beaucoup fait souffrir et je m'en voudrais toujours mais je t'aime et je ne peux plus vivre sans toi… Hermione Jean Granger, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme pour le reste de ma vie et de fonder une famille avec moi ? Demanda-t-il, le souffle court.

Pendant sa tirade, Hermione était béate, un sourire niait s'étalait sur son visage. Heureuse, elle était heureuse. Tellement heureuse qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait l'épouser. Elle l'aimait tellement qu'elle ne pourrait pas vivre sans lui. A présent Drago la regardait, inquiet, attendant toujours sa réponse.

-Oui ! Bien sûr que je veux devenir ta femme ! Je t'aime. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Drago pleurait, le fier Drago pleurait. Il l'aimait tellement, son sourire illuminait sa vie. Il ouvrit la petite boîte et Hermione y découvrit une magnifique bague en or avec un diamant, un beau diamant. La bague était magnifique, lorsque Drago la passa au doigt, la bague se resserra et s'adapta au doigt d'Hermione. Le soir même, lorsqu'Harry et Ginny rentrèrent ils trouvèrent le couple enlacé sur le canapé.

-Ca y est tu lui as demandé ? Demanda Harry.

-De quoi ? S'interrogea Ginny.

Hermione se leva et montra sa bague à Ginny.

-Waouh ! Elle est magnifique, félicitations ! S'extasia-t-elle. Tu étais au courant et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? S'indigna ensuite la rouquine.

-Oui mais je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Lui répondit-il. Félicitations ! S'exclama-t-il ensuite.

-Merci de ne pas l'avoir dit Harry, le remercia Drago une fois que leurs petites amies respectives étaient parties dans leur discussion sur le mariage.

-Il y a pas de quoi lui répondit-il.

Le reste de la soirée le principal sujet de discussion fut le mariage des fiancés. Le dîner se passa bien, jusqu'à ce que Drago prenne la parole.

-J'ai reçu une offre du club de Flaquemare, au poste d'attrapeur.

-C'est vrai ? Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Ginny.

-Oui. Mais je vais d'abord rencontrer l'équipe. Dit Drago.

-Tu vas jouer avec Olivier Dubois ! S'écria Hermione.

-Oh…

-T'inquiètes, il est cool, faut juste que t'apprennes à le connaitre hors de la rivalité de Poudlard entre Serpentards et Gryffondors. Dit Harry.

-On jouera l'un contre l'autre ! Dit Drago en s'adressant à Ginny.

-Ouais, je vais te mettre la pâtée ! Lui répondit Ginny.

-Si tu la blesses je te tue. Déclara Harry.

-Et si tu le blesses je te tue. Ironisa Hermione.

-Mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais accepter… Dit Drago.

-QUOI !? S'écrièrent ses amis.

-Oui…

-Mais…c'est ce que tu voulais faire ? Demanda Ginny.

-Je donnerais ma réponse une fois le mariage fait, je veux pouvoir l'organiser ! Dit Drago.

-Mon chéri… Tu n'es pas obligé, je pourrais l'organiser. Intervint Hermione.

-Non, tu as un travail toi aussi !

-Oui mais il est moins prenant que le tien. Répliqua Hermione.

-On verra… Dit Drago.

Lorsque le repas se termina Hermione et Drago montèrent dans leur chambre.

-Chéri, je ne veux pas que tu te sacrifies pour tout organiser, je peux le faire. Commença Hermione.

-Je ne me sacrifie pas… S'indigna Drago.

-Je sais… Mais tu aimes le quidditch et si tu ne leur réponds pas bientôt ce sera trop tard. Dit-elle.

-Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de ça toute seule, c'est tout. Dit Drago.

La jeune femme s'approcha de Drago et se cala contre son torse.

-Je ne serais pas toute seule, si tu crois que ma mère et ta mère ne s'impliqueront pas tu rêves. Dit-elle sur le ton de la plaisanterie. En plus il y aura Harry, Ginny et Molly. Puis tu m'aideras quand tu rentreras.

-D'accord…Dit-il en soupirant. Tu as gagné.

-Fais-moi confiance. Dit-elle en le regardant, attendrie.

-Je t'aime mon ange. Dit-il, le visage enfouit dans le cou de la jeune fille.

-Moi aussi mon cœur.

Le lendemain Drago et Hermione partirent signer le contrat du club de Flaquemare. Pendant ce temps Harry et Ginny profitèrent de leurs derniers moments ensemble avant le week-end prochain, étant donné que la jeune fille partait dans son camp d'entrainement le lundi, c'est-à-dire le lendemain. Lorsque le jeune couple fiancé revint, ils fêtèrent la nouvelle et partirent se coucher.

-Je suis heureuse pour eux, disait Ginny, collée contre le torse de son petit-ami.

-Moi aussi…Dit-il en soupirant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? Demanda Ginny en levant la tête.

-Rien…C'est que eux ils sont heureux et toi tu pars demain…Je vais devoir les regarder heureux et moi, je serais seul. Soupira-t-il.

-Je sais mais on se revoit le week-end prochain. Dit-elle en l'embrassant. Bonne nuit mon cœur.

-Bonne nuit mon amour, dit-il avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla le lendemain, un hibou tapait contre la vitre de la chambre. Il se dégagea doucement des bras de Ginny et se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Une fois dans la cuisine il ouvrit au hibou qui l'avait suivi. La lettre était du ministère, c'était enfin la réponse pour son entretien.

_Harry James POTTER_

_Suite à l'entretien d'embauche passé en septembre dernier, nous avons étudié votre dossier et nous avons l'immense plaisir de vous annoncer que votre candidature au poste d'aspirant a été acceptée. Nous vous attendons le lundi 10 décembre à 8h00 à l'étage du département des aurors pour commencer votre formation d'aspirant._

_Mes salutations distinguées,_

_David FAUCETT, commandant des aurors._

Après avoir lu la réponse il monta le petit déjeuner dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ginny. Lorsqu'il rentra il remarqua qu'elle commençait à se réveiller. Il déposa le plateau déjeuner sur le lit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Bonjour, lui dit-elle, la voix éraillée par la nuit.

-Bonjour mon ange, ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui, ça a été.

-Je t'ai préparé le petit déjeuner, dit-il, attendri devant le tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

-Merci dit-elle en l'embrassant.

-Tu vas me manquer…

-On se voit dans cinq jours ! Ça va aller ? Tu peux tenir cinq jours sans moi ? Dit-elle ironiquement.

-C'est ça, moque-toi de moi… Dit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Après avoir déjeuné, la rouquine dût partir, non sans un dernier baiser avant la semaine de séparation.

-Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi mon ange, lui dit-elle avant de l'embrasser et de partir.

Une fois qu'elle eut pris la cheminée il soupira. Qu'elle allait lui manquer… Pour se changer les idées il demanda à Andromeda s'il pouvait passer voir Teddy. Après avoir eu sa réponse affirmative il transplana. Lorsque Andromeda ouvrit la porte il remarqua qu'elle paraissait fatiguée et qu'elle avait les yeux cernés.

-Entre Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle.

-Merci Andromeda, lui répondit-il.

-Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bien et vous ?

-Un peu fatiguée… Teddy ne fait pas encore ses nuits… Mais c'est pas grave ! S'exclama-t-elle en se reprenant.

-Si vous voulez je le prends cette semaine, Ginny est partie et je m'ennuie un peu alors si je peux vous aider et en plus m'occuper de mon filleul il y a pas de problème, dit-il en souriant.

-Vous êtes sûr, je ne veux pas qu'il vous dérange… Dit-elle gênée.

-Ne vous en faites pas, puis après tout je ne suis pas son parrain pour rien, laissez-le moi cette semaine et reposez-vous, dit-il en la coupant.

Après avoir accepté ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Teddy se réveille. Harry se leva immédiatement et alla chercher le bambin dans sa chambre. Lorsqu'il prit le métamorphomage dans ses bras le bébé changea de coupe de cheveux pour prendre exactement la même que celle d'Harry. Ses yeux prirent la même couleur émeraude que ceux du jeune homme.

-C'est son grand jeu en ce moment, il prend sans arrêt la même coupe de cheveux que celui qui le porte, dit une voix.

Harry se retourna, surprit, et sourit en voyant Andromeda dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-C'est un ange ! Dit-il en regardant le bambin qui souriait de toutes ses dents dans les bras du sorcier.

Il passa le reste de la journée avec Teddy et Andromeda et lorsqu'il rentra chez lui avec le bambin, il se dit que finalement il allait pas s'ennuyer cette semaine.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Ayant été inspirée j'ai continué et ai donc finit le chapitre 8. En espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**valistheboss. **

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

Lorsqu'Hermione et Drago rentrèrent du rendez-vous, c'était le capharnaüm. Des affaires de bébé trainaient un peu partout. Ils appelèrent Harry et lorsqu'il arriva ils le retrouvèrent avec Teddy dans les bras, de la bouillie sur son pull. La jeune femme se précipita vers le bambin alors que Drago pouffait en voyant l'état du survivant. Lorsqu'il regarda Hermione avec le petit Teddy, il s'imagina avec elle et avec des enfants… Elle serait une excellente mère pour leurs…

-Surtout ne m'aide pas Drago ! S'exclama Hermione en le sortant de ses pensées.

-J'arrive ! Lui dit-il.

Après avoir aidé Harry, les jeunes gens se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour donner le biberon à Teddy.

-Comment se fait-il que Teddy soit là ? demanda Hermione.

-Andromeda est épuisée alors je lui ai proposé de garder Teddy pendant une semaine, lui répondit-il.

-Ah oui c'est vrai que ma mère m'avait dit que sa sœur ne dormait pas beaucoup ! s'exclama Drago.

-Elles ont repris contact ? S'étonna Harry.

-Oui, dès que Voldemort est mort elle a été la voir et la soutenir après la mort de Ted, Tonks et Lupin.

Comme à chaque fois qu'on parlait de Tonks et de Remus, ils ressentirent une boule dans leurs ventres.

-Alors, du coup Teddy va rester avec nous une semaine ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, lui répondit Harry, Et au fait tu as signé ton contrat avec l'équipe des Flaquemare ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

-Oui, on a aussi visité les salles d'entrainements, elles sont géniales ! S'exclama le concerné.

-Du coup tu vas partir toutes les semaines, toi aussi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, ils ont dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire et que ça dépendait des clubs ! S'exclama Drago.

-C'est cool… Répondit Harry. ¨Pourquoi ça tombe sur le club de Ginny ?...¨ pensa-t-il.

-T'inquiètes pas Harry, tu vas bientôt la revoir…Dit Hermione en essayant de le rassurer.

-Je sais, mais je ne veux pas la perdre encore une fois, je veux passer tous mes moments avec elle, tu comprends j'ai été séparé d'elle pendant un an et je veux rattraper cette année, je ne veux pas que ça recommence… Dit-il le visage défait.

-Harry… Ginny t'aime j'en suis sûr, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, en plus tu vas bientôt devenir aspirant alors tu ne passeras pas ton temps à t'ennuyer lui dit Drago, d'une voix calme.

-Merci Drago… Lui dit le survivant en lui souriant.

-De rien, après tout on est amis, lui répondit Drago.

Après cette discussion la routine s'installa très vite dans la maison. Drago partait chaque matin à son club et pendant ce temps Harry et Hermione s'occupaient de Teddy. Le petit était un ange et apportait de la bonne humeur dans le Squard. Souvent Harry et Hermione l'emmenaient dans un parc moldu où le bambin s'était fait quelques amis, mais ne pouvant pas marcher Harry et Hermione n'y restaient jamais longtemps car le petit avait quelques difficultés à rester en place et essayait sans arrêt de s'échapper des bras de son parrain. Le vendredi soir Harry déposa Teddy chez sa grand-mère qui paraissait beaucoup plus reposée et détendue, et rentra à la maison en attendant Ginny avec impatience. Lorsqu'elle arriva, il remarqua qu'elle était recouverte d'hématomes et paraissait épuisée. Il la serra dans ses bras avec douceur de peur de lui faire mal.

-Tu m'as manquée ma chérie lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué lui répondit-elle d'une voix épuisée.

-Vas te reposer, tu es épuisée… Lui dit-il en l'embrassant.

-J'y vais, merci mon ange lui répondit-elle.

Ginny alla se coucher et Harry s'allongea à ses côtés, inquiet de son état. Il la regarda dormir, son visage était serein. Soudain il entendit quelqu'un sonner et des cris. Il se leva en se demandant qui ça pouvait être. Lorsqu'il arriva en bas il vit qu'Hermione essayait en vain de retenir Drago, elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il descendit un peu plus bas il vit ce qui mettait Drago dans cet état : Ron.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix plus froide que ce qu'il avait prévu mais qu'il n'avait pas pu retenir.

-Je suis venu vous parler mais à ce que je vois vous m'avez vite remplacé ! Dit-il, énervé.

-Si tu viens ici pour insulter de nouveau Hermione et Drago ou pour énerver Gin' je te préviens, tu n'as rien à faire ici ! S'exclama Harry.

-Non mais tu te rends compte ! Tu as sympathisé avec un mangemort et ELLE, elle sort avec LUI ! Vous êtes devenus dingues ! Et en plus de ça Ginny n'avait aucun droit de me gifler ! S'énerva le rouquin.

-Déjà tu vas te calmer, primo tu arrêtes d'insulter Drago et de le traiter de mangemort, secundo Hermione et Drago s'aiment et tu n'as rien à en dire et tercero tu as mérité ta gifle. Et si Ginny n'avait aucun droit à te gifler tu n'as toi aussi aucun droit à insulter Hermione et Drago et de parler comme ça de Ginny ! S'énerva Harry en entendant Ron parler ainsi de sa meilleure amie et de sa petite amie.

-Harry a raison Ron ! Maintenant ça suffit dégage de chez nous ! Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! S'exclama une voix dans les escaliers.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit Ginny, les traits tendu par la colère.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de me chasser d'ici ! S'exclama le Weasley.

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Tu n'es pas chez toi ! Cria Ron. Là Harry vit rouge.

-CA SUFFIT RON ! GINNY EST CHEZ ELLE ICI C'EST CLAIR ! TOI PAR CONTRE TU N'ES PAS LE BIENVENU ! Cria Harry.

-Tu étais mon meilleur ami, tu n'es qu'un traitre Harry ! Ma famille t'a accueillie, mon frère est mort à cause de toi et tu oses me chasser ! S'exclama Ron.

A ces mots Ginny craqua et lui lança le sort chauve furie suivi d'un expelliarmus tout en criant :

-COMMENT PEUX-TU DIRE CA, TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE ! METTRE LA MORT DE FRED SUR SON DOS, QUELLE LACHETE ! NE REVIENS JAMAIS C'EST COMPRIS ! HARRY T'A DEFENDU ET A ESSAYE DE TE COMPRENDRE, IL ETAIT LE SEUL A TE FAIRE ENCORE CONFIANCE ET TU LUI BALANCE CA EN PLEINE FIGURE ! JE TE DETESTE ! J'ESPERE NE PLUS JAMAIS RECROISER TA ROUTE ! TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! Cria Ginny, des larmes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'Harry tombait sur ses genoux et qu'Hermione et Drago se précipitaient vers lui. Elle claqua la porte au nez de son frère.

-Il a raison, c'est ma faute si Fred, Tonks et Remus sont mort entendit-elle murmurer.

Puis Harry s'évanouit. Effrayés Hermione, Drago et Ginny se rendirent à Sainte Mangouste en portant Harry. Ginny pleurait dans la salle d'attente, choquée des paroles que son frère avait osé dire contre Harry. Hermione et Drago se regardèrent et regardèrent Ginny. Hermione se leva et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard un médicomage arriva.

-Il va bien, il était juste en état de choc dit-il. Pouvez-vous me dire ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

-Il y a eu une dispute entre mon frère et moi, sauf que mon frère a dit des choses horribles qu'il n'a pas supporté d'entendre, ce que je comprends lui répondit Ginny en larmes.

-Vous devriez-vous reposer mademoiselle, si vous voulez je vous mets dans la même chambre que Mr Potter. Lui dit le médecin.

-Merci, je peux aller le voir avec mes amis en attendant ? Demanda la rouquine.

-Oui bien sûr, je vais faire installer un lit pour vous.

Les jeunes gens entrèrent dans la chambre et découvrirent Harry en train de dormir. Enfin… C'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

-Ginny...…Ginny…Viens… Dit-il d'une voix faible.

Ginny s'approcha avec douceur et lui prit la main en l'embrassant avec douceur.

-Tu m'as fait peur mon ange. J'ai eu tellement peur, lui dit-elle en chuchotant.

-Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, rentre à la maison te reposer.

-Non le médecin va emmener un lit ici pour que je puisse me reposer. Lui répondit-elle, touchée qu'il se préoccupe d'elle alors qu'il était à l'hôpital.

-Hermione et Drago vont bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

-On va bien Harry lui dit Hermione avec douceur tandis que Ginny le forçait à se rallonger.

-Merci de nous avoir défendu Harry, lui dit Drago.

-C'est normal, après tout vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et je n'allais pas le laisser vous insulter sous mon toit ! Sourit-il. Va te coucher Gin' ton lit est arrivé, je vais bien la rassura-t-il en l'empêchant de lui poser la question et en la poussant légèrement.

-D'accord soupira-t-elle en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce qu'Andromeda et Teddy arrive et que Teddy tende les bras vers son parrain, voulant qu'Harry le prenne dans ses bras. C'est avec joie qu'Harry prit son filleul dans ses bras. Andromeda demanda ce qui s'était passé et Hermione lui raconta car Ginny dormait déjà et Harry et Drago étaient captivés par Teddy. Une fois qu'elle eut raconté l'histoire à Andromeda elle se tourna et sourit tendrement en voyant Drago jouer avec Teddy alors qu'Harry s'était endormi. Lorsqu'Andromeda partit avec Teddy le médecin arriva et leur annonça qu'Harry pourrait rentrer le lendemain et donc profiter de son week-end. Il accepta qu'Hermione et Drago restent avec eux la nuit et leur dit au revoir.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Etienne :**Merci pour ta review, j'avoue être légèrement trop mièvre par moment. J'espère pouvoir arranger ça…

**N'hésitez pas à me mettre vos reviews, elles me permettent de m'améliorer !**

**Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Valistheboss.**

_**Chapitre 9 :**_

Suite à cet incident, les jeunes gens reprirent leur routine. Heureusement, Ginny avait réussi à convaincre son coach de la laisser rentrer tous les soirs, étant inquiète pour son petit-ami. Le 10 décembre arriva et Harry se rendit au bureau des aurors pour commencer son apprentissage. Lorsqu'il arriva il reconnut certains de ses camarades de Poudlard, Dean Thomas, Blaise Zabini… Malheureusement pour lui il vit aussi Ron. Dès que celui-ci l'eut vu il retint une grimace de dégout, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Du coin de l'œil Harry remarqua que Blaise l'observait avec attention. Il s'approcha de celui-ci et le regarda, interrogatif.

-Ça va ? Demanda Harry.

-Oui… Je me demandais… Comment va Drago ? Demanda le Serpentard, gêné.

-Oh…Il va bien…Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis mai ? S'étonna le survivant.

-Non…je crois qu'il voulait s'éloigner de son passé et de ceux qui le connaissaient pendant sa septième année lui dit Blaise.

-Ah…Peut-être…Tu veux que je lui en parle ? Demanda Harry.

-Non…S'il veut renouer avec moi il viendra me voir… lui dit le métis.

-Je ne suis pas sûr, il s'agit de Drago et tu sais comme moi qu'il refuse de repenser à son passé si personne ne lui dit. Lui rappela le jeune homme.

-On verra…Lui répondit le Serpentard.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron le regarder avec un regard noir.

-Tu t'es disputé avec la belette…pardon…avec Ron ? Demanda Blaise qui avait remarqué le regard noir lancé par Ron.

-Oui…c'est une longue histoire. Lui répondit le survivant. Je t'expliquerais.

-D'accord lui dit le métis.

Ils arrêtèrent de parler pour écouter le commandant du bureau des aurors, David Faucett.

-Bonjour à tous, je me présente, je suis le commandant du bureau des aurors, David Faucett. Vos 4 années en tant qu'Aspirants vont se passer sous la tutelle de plusieurs aurors. Vous serez deux Aspirants pour un Auror et serez répartis selon vos points forts et vos points faibles évalués lors de vos entretiens. Il énonça plusieurs noms avant de prononcer celui d'Harry. Potter et Zabini avec l'auror Joana Jasper… Il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de noms. Une fois tout le monde réparti il reprit la parole.

-Sachez que peu des Aspirants deviennent Aurors, beaucoup d'entre eux abandonnent au bout d'un, deux ou trois ans. Je veux donc que vous sachiez qu'il faudra travailler dur pour réussir chaque examen de fin d'année. Il expliqua ensuite les quelques règles de vie et les règles sur le terrain. Une fois son discours terminé chacun se dirigea vers son Auror référant. Harry et Blaise se dirigèrent vers leur tutrice. Joana Jasper était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'année, blonde, le teint mat et les yeux marron. Elle était fine, grande et légèrement musclée. Elle paraissait chaleureuse mais juste.

-Bonjour je suis Joana Jasper, votre tutrice. J'espère que vous vous entendrez et que vous êtes motivés parce que sinon vos 4 année d'apprentissage vont être difficiles leur dit-elle avec le sourire.

Elle se dirigea gaiement vers un bureau et les jeunes hommes la suivirent. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce équipée de trois tables de travail et chaises, un tableau et une cafetière. Quelques effets personnels avaient étés ajoutés pour être plus convivial.

-Voici votre bureau durant vos 4 années d'apprentissage, leur dit-elle en souriant, après ces 4 années, si vous êtes retenus, et j'y compte bien, vous aurez votre propre bureau avec vos propres Aspirants.

-Mais on continuera de travailler avec vous ou avec d'autres Aurors !? Demanda Blaise.

-Bien sûr ! Le travail d'Auror est aussi un travail de groupe ! Par exemple pour des grosses enquêtes ou alors si on n'arrive pas à solutionner on peut demander aux autres Aurors.

-Ah d'accord ! Mais on se réunit où ? Continua-t-il.

-Dans une salle de réunion lui répondit-elle.

-Et il y a une salle de repos ? Demanda Harry, se demandant s'il aurait envie de rentrer tous les midis pour manger seul.

-Evidemment, venez je vais vous faire visiter. Leur dit-elle.

Ce jour-là ils firent le tour du département des Aurors. Ils virent donc les salles d'interrogatoire, les salles d'entrainement…

-C'est là où vous passerez la plupart de votre temps, cette première année, vous travaillerez les muscles et la stratégie.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Harry.

-Vous devrez apprendre à vous cacher sur le terrain en mettant à profit vos capacités de camouflage, et vos cours de filature et tapinois.

-Cool ! S'exclama Blaise.

-Je serais vous je ne me réjouirais pas trop vite, on appelle cette salle « la salle des découragés »… Leur dit-elle.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Blaise, inquiet.

-Parce que c'est là que tous les Aspirants ont étés découragés, dit Harry.

-Je vois que tu t'es renseigné lui dit Joana en souriant.

-Oui…Une ancienne Auror m'a parlé de son parcours dit-il le visage sombre.

-Bien…C'est qui ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-C'était…Nymphadora Tonks dit-il, attristé.

-Oh…Elle était très drôle et très appréciée, tout le monde pensait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas ses 4 années en tant qu'Aspirant mais si, tout le monde la trouvait maladroite mais en fait, c'était juste pour détendre l'atmosphère, c'était quelqu'un de sage est réfléchie... Lui dit-elle.

-Oui, son fils lui ressemble. Dit-il attendri en pensant à son filleul.

-Tu le vois toujours s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui je suis son parrain lui dit-il en retrouvant son sourire.

-Tu devais bien la connaitre pour être le parrain de son fils s'étonna-t-elle.

-Oui, son mari était le meilleur-ami de mon père et il était aussi le meilleur-ami de mon parrain, quand ils sont morts il a toujours été là, dit-il mélancolique.

-D'accord… Donc voici la salle de réunion dont je vous ai parlé et voici la salle de repos. Il y a aussi un amphithéâtre pour quand tous les Aurors sont mobilisés.

-Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'Aurors ! S'exclama Blaise.

-C'est vrai ! Je pensais que vous étiez plus nombreux, j'en ai vu beaucoup plus ! S'étonna à son tour Harry.

-C'est normal, on a des techniques pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Leur dit-elle en pointant son visage de sa baguette. D'un seul coup son visage devint plus rond et ses cheveux devinrent plus bruns.

-Wow ! Trop cool ! S'exclama Blaise.

-C'est ce qu'on va apprendre durant les cours de filature et tapinois devina Harry.

-C'est ça ! Presque tous les Aurors ont bénéficiés de ce cours. Leur dit Joana.

-Pourquoi presque tous demanda Blaise.

-Parce qu'il y a des métamorphomages dans les Aurors. Dit Harry en comprenant.

-Exactement ! S'exclama leur tutrice.

-C'est quoi la métamorphomagie ? Demanda le métis.

-C'est quand une personne peut se transformer à volonté, c'est héréditaire. Lui répondit le survivant.

-Tu connais des gens comme ça ? Demanda Blaise.

-Oui, Nymphadora et Teddy lui dit Harry.

-Teddy ? Demanda Blaise.

-Le fils de Nymphadora, mon filleul lui répondit Harry.

-Ah d'accord dit-il gêné.

Le reste de la journée Joana leur expliqua en quoi consiste le métier d'Auror. Durant cette journée, un étrange lien se créa entre Harry et Blaise. Lorsqu'Harry rentra au Squard il retrouva Drago et Hermione concentrés sur le plan de table de leur mariage, il les salua et monta dans sa chambre prendre un bon bain après cette journée stressante. Lorsqu'il sortit du bain il était 19 heures et Ginny venait d'arriver.

-Salut mon ange, alors cette première journée c'est bien passée ? Lui demanda la rouquine en l'embrassant tendrement.

-Super, j'ai été attribué à une certaine Auror, Joana Jasper, elle va être ma tutrice. Je vais être 4 ans avec elle et Blaise. On a… Lui dit-il.

-Blaise ? Blaise Zabini ? Le coupa-t-elle.

-Ouais il est super sympa, mais surtout tu n'en parles pas à Drago, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis la fin de la guerre et Blaise pense que c'est à Drago d'aller le voir, sauf que Drago est déjà assez stressé avec le mariage et le quidditch, je vais attendre que ça passe et ensuite j'inviterais Blaise sans le dire à Drago. Lui dit-il, fier de son idée.

-D'accord, c'est une super idée, ensuite vous avez fait quoi ? Demanda la cadette Weasley.

-On a visité et on a parlé des entrainements, ça à l'air dur, la salle d'entrainements s'appelle « la salle des découragés » !

-Bon courage dit-elle ironiquement.

-Merci lui dit-il en riant. Et toi ? Ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il.

-Oui, l'entrainement a été dur mais je m'en suis bien sortie lui dit-elle fièrement.

-Cool, on va rejoindre Drago et Hermione ? Demanda-t-il.

-Ok accepta-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas Hermione et Drago les attendaient avec le sourire, se tenant par la main. Harry et Ginny se regardèrent, suspicieux.

-Ginny, je me demandais si tu acceptais d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur.

\- Oh…Bah je ne sais pas… Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa. Mais Ginny continua. Mais bien sûr Hermione quelle idée, moi, pas ta demoiselle d'honneur ! Pff n'importe quoi dit-elle en souriant. Puis elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Merci Ginny dit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Comment as-tu put penser que je refuserais ! Dit la rouquine, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et…Harry, je me demandais…si tu voulais bien être mon…témoin. Demanda Drago gêné, peu habitué à ces déclarations

-Avec plaisir Drago lui répondit Harry en souriant, amusé de l'air gêné que prenait Drago.

-Merci…Lui dit celui-ci, soulagé.

-De rien dit-il en riant.

-C'est pas drôle s'exclama le blond.

-Si ! Si tu avais vu ta tête ! S'esclaffa le brun. Il repartit dans son fou rire et cette fois-ci ses amis le rejoignirent dans son fou rire.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à parler du mariage, du nouveau travail d'Harry et de Teddy, étant le sujet préféré des jeunes gens. Teddy étant la promesse d'un avenir plus calme et plus doux pour nos héros.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Schoupette 33 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. )

**Voici le chapitre 10, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**valistheboss.**

**Chapitre 10 :**

Quelques semaines s'étaient déroulées depuis le premier jour de travail d'Harry et ce dernier avait déjà changé physiquement, sa musculature s'était développée et son niveau de stratégie était le meilleur de tous les Aspirants. Quelques Aspirants avaient déjà abandonné, dont Dean Thomas… Un jour, alors qu'Harry était sur le point de partir il reçut une note d'Hermione lui proposant de manger avec elle, ce qu'il accepta volontiers ayant eu très peu de temps ensemble depuis la demande en mariage de Drago. Il la retrouva devant son département, le département de la justice magique. Lorsqu'il la vit il remarqua qu'elle avait l'air contrariée.

-Est-ce que ça va Hermione ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, t'inquiètes pas, je te raconterais au resto…Lui dit-elle en souriant.

-Ok…Répondit-il.

Ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant discret et chic. Une fois installés Harry commença à s'inquiéter pour Hermione qui ne faisait que de regarder autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier si personne ne l'avait suivie, elle se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

-Harry, j'ai besoin de ton aide…Lui dit-elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione ? Tu es bizarre depuis tout à l'heure lui dit-il.

-J'ai vu Ron à mon département…Dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry.

-Il est entré dans mon bureau et il m'a regardé, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça, il était bizarre, menaçant…Dit-elle en regardant de nouveau autour d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? S'inquiéta Harry.

-Il…Il m'a…Il m'a menacé avec…avec sa baguette et il a dit que…que…Et elle éclata en sanglot.

-Calme-toi Hermione et dit moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Lui intima Harry.

-Il a dit que je n'étais qu'une pourriture et que je ne méritais pas de vivre, il m'a aussi dit qu'il allait se charger de moi et que le monde n'aurait plus à me supporter ! Dit-elle en continuant de pleurer. Il a aussi dit qu'il allait m'ouvrir les yeux sur Drago et que d'ici ce soir il ne serait plus vivant… Il est devenu fou ! Comment a-t-il put devenir ce monstre !

-As-tu prévenu Drago ? Demanda Harry, la mine soucieuse.

-Non, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter… Lui dit-elle, coupable.

-Viens, on va le voir lui dit-il.

-Mais…Commença-t-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, ta vie et la vie de Drago sont en jeu, il faut le prévenir, qu'il soit sur ses gardes la coupa Harry.

-D'accord dit-elle.

Après avoir payé ils transplanèrent au club de Drago. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent là-bas ils remarquèrent une agitation peu habituelle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici demanda Harry d'une voix forte, faisant jouer de son statut pour imposer le silence.

-Votre meilleur-ami est venu régler son compte au sal mangemort qui s'en prend à mademoiselle Granger. Lui répondit un homme grassouillet et peu comode.

-Personne ne s'en prend à Hermione et je n'ai plus de meilleur-ami à part Drago ! S'exclama Harry surprit, en s'approchant de l'attroupement.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au centre ils remarquèrent Drago par terre, en sang et Ron, sa baguette en main, menaçant Drago. Hermione poussa un cri et se précipita sur Drago. Ron la regarda, dégouté. Pendant ce temps Harry avait appelé de l'aide au ministère. Comprenant la méprise des gens sur son meilleur-ami, Harry clarifia les choses :

-Drago est mon meilleur-ami et le petit-ami d'Hermione, quant à Ron il n'est plus rien pour moi après avoir menacé Hermione suite à leur rupture ! Donc peu m'importe ce que vous pensez, Drago n'est pas un mangemort et ne menace en aucun cas ma meilleure-amie. L'arrivée des Auror l'interrompit.

-Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Demanda Joana, qu'il avait contactée.

-Ron Weasley a attaqué Drago Malfoy sur son lieu de travail, pour une vengeance personnelle. Lui expliqua Harry dans les thermes d'Auror.

-Bien, nous allons emmener monsieur Weasley à Sainte Mangouste pour un examen neurologique et psychologique. Lui annonça Joana.

-D'accord, nous transplanons aussi avec le blessé pour des examens de routine l'informa Harry.

-Bien, on se retrouve au département pour un compte rendu complet lui dit Joana. Puis elle transplana avec Ron. Après avoir interrogé tous les témoins Harry transplana à Sainte Mangouste avec Drago et Hermione. Une fois dans la chambre de ce dernier Hermione prit la parole en reniflant.

-Merci Harry, heureusement qu'on est arrivés à temps, sinon je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver. Lui dit-elle.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi… Lui sourit-il.

-Hermione…NON ! Hermione…Murmurait Drago dans son lit d'hôpital.

-Chut…Drago, je suis là…Calme-toi lui dit-elle doucement.

-Hermione…Continuait-il.

-Réveille-toi Drago ! Lui dit-elle à l'oreille.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et lorsqu'il vit Hermione il la serra dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime…Lui dit-il, les larmes aux yeux.

-Moi aussi mon ange pleura-t-elle. J'ai eu tellement peur quand je t'ai vu, dans cette flaque de sang, j'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

-Je suis là, je vais bien…Lui dit-il en la rassurant.

-J'ai prévenu ma tutrice intervint Harry.

-Merci…Merci d'avoir dit que j'étais ton meilleur-ami…Dit-il.

-De rien, c'est vrai…tu es mon meilleur-ami dit le survivant en souriant.

-Merci Harry…Lui dit Hermione en souriant lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre d'hôpital pour rejoindre leurs travails respectifs.

-De rien Hermione, je n'allais pas te laisser toute seule après ce que tu m'as dit…Bon…Je retourne au bureau voir ou en est l'affaire de Ronald dit-il en partant.

-A ce soir monsieur Potter dit-elle ironiquement.

Une fois arrivé au département des Aurors il se dirigea vers son bureau où il trouva Blaise et Joana devant le rapport du médicomage du service de psychiatrie de Sainte Mangouste. Leurs visages étaient pâles et leurs poings serrés.

Hermione était dans la chambre de Drago et le regardait dormir. Elle se souvint comment leur relation avait évoluée jusqu'à leurs fiançailles, elle se souvint que chaque jour elle allait le voir au Square et qu'ils passaient leurs journées à faire connaissance, à discuter et à rigoler. Elle en était tombée amoureuse sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Lui qui était l'homme le plus froid et le plus méchant, il est devenu l'homme le plus important de sa vie. Au fil des jours ils s'étaient rapprochés mais Hermione ne savait pas à quel point il allait compter pour lui, jusqu'au jour où Drago l'avait embrassée avec douceur et qu'elle ne l'avait pas repoussé. C'était après que Ron l'avait insultée de tous les noms et que Drago l'avait réconfortée et avait pris soin d'elle. Depuis elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui. Elle savait que c'était l'homme de sa vie et qu'elle ne le quitterait plus. Lorsqu'il lui avait demandée en mariage elle n'avait pas hésité.

************************************FLASH BLACK***********************************

Hermione rentrait du travail et était épuisée, sa journée avait été mouvementée et avait été la plus longue de la semaine. Elle se souvient qu'elle était rentrée et qu'elle avait trouvé le salon éclairée par des chandelles et par quelques bougies. Elle avait ensuite regardé partout et son regard s'était posé sur Drago Malfoy un genou à terre, la regardant avec amour et espoir. Il tenait dans sa main un écrin rouge feutré ouvert dans lequel se tenait une magnifique bague de fiançailles. Il avait prononcé une simple phrase mais qui avait le don de chambouler une vie entière :

-Hermione tu es toute ma vie, tu m'as accepté tel que je suis et pardonné toutes mes erreurs. Tu es la femme de ma vie même si ça fait peu de temps que l'on est ensemble je le sens et je t'aime, Hermione Jean Granger acceptes-tu de rester avec pour le restant de ta vie et devenir ma femme ?

Elle n'avait pas hésité et avait répondu :

-Oui ! Elle lui avait ensuite sauté dans les bras.

-Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ? Demanda une voix enrouée qui la fit sortir de ses souvenirs.

-Je repensais à nous deux lui répondit Hermione. Drago arqua ses sourcils. Je repensais à ce qu'on a vécu, et ça me fait réaliser que je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi Drago, je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Hermione.

NDA : Voici un beau moment Dramione, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Et Ron qui devient fou…

A bientôt.


	11. Chapitre 11

**MeganCHPFan ****: **Merci d'avoir laissé une review, voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre depuis le temps que tu m'as envoyé ta review.

**J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée du temps qu'il m'a fallu pour poster ce chapitre merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction.**

**valistheboss**

**Chapitre 11 :**

_Une attaque dans le club de Flaquemare_

_Hier midi, le nouvel attrapeur de l'équipe de quidditch de Flaquemare, Drago Malefoy, a été violemment attaqué par le célèbre mais dérangé héro de guerre Ronald Weasley. D'après certains témoins, Ronald Weasley, qui sortait auparavant avec Hermione Granger, aurait attaqué Drago Malefoy en disant qu'il n'était qu'un sal mangemort souhaitant redorer son nom en se fiançant avec Hermione Granger et qu'il allait reprendre ce qui lui appartenait de grès ou de force, ce qui apparemment ce serait fait dans la force. Grâce à l'intervention d'Harry Potter et d'Hermione Granger Drago Malefoy a pu être hospitalisé à temps. D'après les rapports des médicomages et des aurors Ronald Weasley serait atteint de troubles psychologiques dû à la guerre et au choc de la séparation qui date d'il y a plus d'un an. Ronald Weasley est donc en attente d'un procès pour savoir s'il sera oui ou non interné ou alors condamné à la prison. Quant à lui Drago Malefoy se remet et rentrera chez lui d'ici peu nous indiqua Hermione Granger la fiancée du convalescent. _

_Bon courage et à bientôt dans le prochain numéro._

_Padma Patil, rédactrice en chef de la Gazette. N°203987._

Harry rabattit le journal sur son bureau d'aspirant et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que son ancien meilleur-ami tomberait si bas. Joana sortit la tête de son dossier en le regardant, amusée.

-Pauvre Harry, ta vie n'est pas facile !...Lui dit-elle en riant.

-Ah…Ah…Ah…Lui répondit-il en sortant de son bureau pour aller voir Blaise qui était en train de travailler sur un dossier.

-Tu as besoin d'aide demanda le survivant.

-Non t'inquiètes c'est bon, dis-moi… Comment va Drago ? Demanda son ami.

-Il va bien, tu devrais aller le voir, je suis sûr que ça lui ferait plaisir.

-Je ne pense pas, et de toute manière je préfère attendre. Lui répondit le métis.

-Mais, je peux t'accompagner si tu veux…

-Une autre fois peut-être lui dit son coéquipier.

Hermione était dans la chambre d'hôpital de Drago et le regardait, pensante. Elle se demandait ce que serait sa vie sans lui et elle ne put l'imaginer. Sa vie tournait autour de lui et ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Il s'imaginait souvent avoir des enfants et former une famille, mais se disait que Drago n'était sûrement pas prêt, ils n'étaient ensembles que depuis un an après tout. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, il neigeait et elle pouvait sentir Noël approcher. Elle se dit que pour l'instant ce n'était pas très réussi, elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, blessé. Elle entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et elle se retourna la baguette à la main.

-Eh, calme toi Mione, c'est moi lui dit une tête aux cheveux noir corbeau.

-J'ai eu peur que ce soit Ronald dit-elle en prononçant son nom avec dégoût.

-Je te comprends…

-Hermione…NON…Hermione, HERMIONE ! Se mit à crier Drago. Depuis l'attaque Drago n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars où il tenait Hermione dans ses bras, morte. Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter depuis deux jours qu'il était là il n'avait pas cessé de faire le même cauchemar.

-Chut…Je suis là Drago, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, réveille-toi lui murmura Hermione à son oreille.

Drago ouvrit lentement les yeux qui étaient pleins de larmes.

-Hermione…Murmura-t-il, bouleversé. Elle le prit dans ses bras et il la serra fortement contre lui. Il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de sa fiancée et murmura doucement :

-Je t'aime tellement Hermione, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi…Tu es la femme de ma vie…Je t'aime. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne me le pardonnerai jamais…

-Je suis là et je ne te laisserais jamais tomber, je t'aime aussi Drago, on va affronter la vie ensemble d'accord lui dit-elle en l'embrassant avec douceur.

-D'accord lui répondit-il. Hermione s'allongea sur le lit de Drago et l'enlaça. Harry décida qu'il était temps pour lui de partir, il s'éclipsa alors discrètement et rentra au Square en attendant la femme de sa vie.

Lorsque Ginny rentra elle trouva Harry en train de dormir sur le canapé.

-Harry, mon chéri réveille-toi lui dit-elle doucement.

-…Je t'attendais dit-il, la voix fatiguée.

-Je vois ça dit-elle en souriant.

-J'ai été voir Drago à l'hôpital, il continue de faire des cauchemars et Hermione s'inquiète. Elle pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il rentre à la maison. Lui dit-il.

-Je pense aussi, il y a qu'Hermione qui réussit à le calmer lui dit la rouquine.

-Demain il va y avoir le procès de Ronald je vais y aller…Lui dit Harry.

-Tu es sûr, lui dit-elle.

-J'en suis sûr, il faut que je témoigne.

-Mais, si Ronald te voit il peut te faire du mal…Dit-elle, inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il sera tenu et ne sera pas à côté de moi dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-J'ai peur pour toi, c'est tout souffla-t-elle, on ne sait pas de quoi il est capable.

-Je sais mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ferais attention.

-Je ne le reconnais pas, ce n'est plus mon frère depuis la guerre, il a changé. Il est devenu un monstre, je ne comprends pas…Dit-elle en cachant son visage dans le torse d'Harry.

-Moi non plus mais je pense que c'est un choc psychologique, la guerre a changé tout le monde. Regarde Drago, il a évolué grâce à la guerre, moi j'ai appris grâce à la guerre que l'on peut perdre énormément à cause de simples futilités, et toi tu as appris à ne pas juger et à donner une seconde chance. Hermione, elle, a appris qu'il y a plus important dans la vie que les études et maintenant regarde, elle va se marier à l'homme qu'elle aime et à qui elle a donné une seconde chance…Tu vois chaque personne évolue et apprend d'une guerre, malheureusement, il faut qu'il y ait une guerre pour s'en rendre compte.

-Et Ron…Dit-elle la voix enrouée.

-Ron lui a évolué mais dans le mauvais sens, il n'a pas laissé de seconde chance et désormais il se venge sur la vie qu'il trouve injuste, car elle lui a pris sa petite amie et son frère, ça l'a détruit et toi, ça t'a fait grandir. Dit-il.

-Tu es devenu bien sage mon cher Harry dit-elle ironiquement malgré les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

-Disons que j'ai appris moi aussi, dit-il d'une voix pensive. Elle l'embrassa et ils partirent manger.

Le lendemain, samedi matin, lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux et vit un regard d'un bleu clair presque gris la regarder elle se cala dans des bras musclé. Drago souffla dans son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il releva la tête et l'embrassa avec douceur.

-Bonjour lui dit-il

-Bonjour…

-Le médicomage est venu et m'a dit que je pouvais rentrer à condition de ne pas monter sur un balais pendant deux semaines et de me reposer lui dit-il doucement.

-Alors on rentre s'exclama-t-elle avec joie.

-Oui dit-il en souriant.

-Tu as prévenu ton club ? Demanda Hermione.

-Oui, mon coach est venu ce matin mais tu dormais comme un ange. Dit-il attendrit.

-Oh…Tu vas mieux ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Oui, on rentre ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

-C'est parti dit-elle en souriant, heureuse de le voir sourire.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Square ils trouvèrent Harry et Ginny enlacés en train de regarder un manuel de construction.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites demanda Drago, ce qui les fit sursauter.

-T'es sorti ! S'exclama Harry, il s'approcha et serra brièvement Drago dans ses bras.

-Enfin ! S'exclama ensuite Ginny en souriant et en sautant dans ses bras.

-Oui leur dit-il en souriant, je vous ai manqué ? Demanda Drago.

-Oh bof…Dirent-ils en plaisantant.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez demanda Hermione curieuse.

-On regardait le manuel de sorts pour faire une piscine. Leur répondit Ginny en souriant.

-Vous voulez faire une piscine ! S'exclama Hermione.

-Cool ! S'exclama Drago.

-Oui, ça pourrait être amusant leur dit Harry, ravi que l'idée leur plaise.

-Alors ? C'est dur ou pas ? Demanda Drago.

-Non mais on vous attendait pour le faire et choisir la taille leur expliqua Ginny.

-Ok c'est parti ! S'exclama le blond.

Une heure après ils étaient en train de se baigner dans la piscine qu'ils avaient faite dans le jardin du Square.

-Vous avancez pour le mariage ou pas demanda Ginny dans les bras d'Harry.

-Ça avance leur répondirent-ils.

-Oh fait Ginny, demain on va sur le chemin de traverse lui dit Hermione.

-Ok pas de problème.

La journée passa rapidement et, après s'être amusés ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Voici la chronologie de la vie de Drago et Hermione :**

**Milieu juillet : Ils se mettent ensembles**

**10 décembre : Drago la demande en mariage**

**Juillet : Attaque de Drago au club**

**Août : Mariage**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée de mon absence mais j'ai d'abord eut des examens puis il y a eu les vacances et je suis partie et j'ai ensuite eut une panne d'inspiration…:/ Bref je suis de retour avec ce chapitre ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**valistheboss**

**Chapitre 12 :**

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla ce matin-là elle sentit deux bras musclés enserrer sa taille fine. Elle se dégagea avec douceur de l'étreinte de son fiancé et descendit à la cuisine. L'ex Gryffondor sentit une odeur de café. Elle entra dans la cuisine et vit sa meilleure amie assise à la table du Square. Elle la salua et se servit d'une tasse de café chaud. Elle discuta un peu avec Ginny et partit se préparer pour sa sortie au chemin de Traverse. Une fois prête elle réveilla Drago. Ce dernier grogna et battit des paupières.

-Bonjour chéri chuchota la jeune femme.

-Bonjour… Il est quelle heure ? Répondit Drago d'une voix éraillée par la fatigue.

-Il est 9h30. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Super bien …

Elle savait qu'il mentait, il avait encore fait ce cauchemar. Il l'avait réveillé une fois de plus en criant son prénom, elle avait réussi à le calmer mais elle avait pris beaucoup de temps pour se rendormir, pensant. Elle le regarda, le sonda et partit sans dire un mot de plus.

Une fois sur le chemin de Traverse les deux jeunes femmes se dirigèrent vers le plus beau magasin de robes de mariées.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent dans le magasin elles furent assaillies par deux jeunes femmes.

-Bonjour mesdames ! Qui est la future mariée ? dit-une brune.

-Et qui est la demoiselle d'honneur termina la deuxième, une blonde aux cheveux ondulés.

-Je suis la future mariée dit Hermione en souriant doucement.

-Et je suis sa demoiselle d'honneur dit Ginny tout excitée par l'idée d'essayer plein de robes.

La brune prit Hermione et la dirigea vers un podium où elle dut monter. La jeune femme brune prit ses mesures d'un coup de baguette et lui montra plusieurs robes avant de trouver LA robe. C'était une robe à fines bretelles rattachées à un bustier blanc avec quelques perles nacrées dessus ainsi que quelques paillettes dorées à la limite entre le bustier et la jupe blanche. Cette dernière était recouverte d'un léger voile avec des paillettes dorées et des perles nacrées elles aussi. La jupe trainait légèrement derrière la brunette et lui donnait un air angélique, magique… La vendeuse prit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur la robe. Cette dernière se mit à briller très légèrement. Lorsqu'Hermione se regarda devant le miroir elle se mit à pleurer, les larmes dévalant ses joues rosies par le bonheur. Lorsque Ginny émergea des rayons avec plusieurs robes de demoiselle d'honneur elle fut comme stupefixée et en laissa tomber ses robes. Elle enlaça fortement la future mariée et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Tu es magnifique, Drago ne va pas en revenir !

Hermione rit d'un rire léger et se regarda de nouveau dans le miroir. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur sa meilleure amie qui ramassait les robes qu'elle avait laissés tomber. Elle en désigna quelques-unes qu'elle fit essayer à sa demoiselle d'honneur et trouva enfin la robe qui lui convenait. C'était une robe avec des bretelles, légèrement plus épaisses que celle de la robe de mariées, grises et des paillettes cintrée à la taille et à partir de laquelle tombait une jupe de soie couleur crème jusqu'à ses pieds. Ginny resta devant son reflet au moins un quart d'heure avant de bouger pour choisir les accessoires. Ginny prit une pochette grise pailletée et une fleur blanche à mettre dans les cheveux, elle prit également un fin collier auquel est accrochée une perle couleur crème. Hermione quant à elle prit un serre tête blanc avec une vraie rose, rendue résistante par magie, blanche accrochée dessus ainsi qu'un fin collier avec un petit diamant, elle prit aussi un headband en perles. Elles prirent également d'élégants gilets pour si jamais il faisait froid. Une fois la commande passée elles se dirigèrent vers un des plus luxueux magasin de chaussure de Londres. Elles se dirigèrent vers les paires d'escarpins, elles prirent chacune une paire assez simple. Puis elles rentrèrent au Square. Drago était en train de lire sur le canapé lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Hermione entra ensuite dans son champ de vision et l'embrassa tendrement. Alors qu'Harry descendait l'escalier les jeunes filles s'installèrent sue les canapés.

-Comment s'est passé votre matinée ? Demanda innocemment Drago.

-Je te vois venir mon ange et tu ne sauras pas comment est ma robe ! Dit-elle puis en elle éclata de rire en voyant sa tête se décomposer.

-Bien tenté Drago ! Rit Harry.

-Aller ! Fait pas cette tête il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que tu sois mon mari ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-C'est vrai ! Son sourire revint et il embrassa celle qui sera bientôt sa future femme.

Un mois après, Hermione était dans sa chambre, assise devant son miroir pendant que Ginny la coiffait. Elle commençait à stresser et ne cessait de douter.

-Et si Drago refuse ? S'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne m'aimait pas ! Ohlala je ne vais pas y arriver Ginny !

-Arrêtes de bouger tu vas me faire rater ta coiffure…Et voilà c'est fini !

Lorsqu'Hermione se regarda dans la glace elle faillit pleurer mais Ginny la réprimanda, disant que son maquillage allait couler. Elle avait les cheveux détachés avec son headband de perles sur la tête. Ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos et étaient à présent savamment placés et ondulés. Son teint mat habituel était rehaussé grâce à du blush corail posé légèrement. Le gloss corail placé sur ses lèvres faisait naturel. Et ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés de fard à paupières cuivré. Elle était splendide. Après avoir enfilé sa tenue et mit ses chaussures son père vint la chercher pour la conduire à l'autel.

*-Il est arrivé ?

-Oui ma chérie, ça va lui faire plaisir !

-J'espère qu'il va bien réagir, parce que lui faire ça le jour de son mariage…

-Après il aurait regretté s'il n'avait pas été là…

-Tu as raison, j'y vais faut que j'aille me placer…

-Moi aussi, et ils s'embrassèrent.

*Drago commençait à stresser, et si sa future femme ne voulait plus se marier avec lui… Et alors qu'il parcourait la salle du regard il vit une personne qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir… Soudain la musique commença, et il se tourna vers l'allée. Puis il la vit, plus belle que jamais, éclipsant les autres, dans sa robe blanche aux reflets dorés et nacrés, ses cheveux étaient lâchés et bougeaient dans son dos au rythme de ses pas et selon le vent d'août. Ses yeux pétillaient de malice et d'amour. Elle le regardait, elle ne voyait que lui, dans son costume blanc et sa chemise. Ses yeux de différentes variantes bleues et grises la regardaient. Ils brillaient d'une lueur de pur bonheur. Sans s'en rendre compte elle se retrouvait à côté de lui, il lui souriait tendrement. Elle répondit à son sourire et prit la main qu'il tendait après que son père l'ait embrassée sur le front. Elle n'écouta pas, il n'écouta pas. Ils se regardaient.

-Oui je le veux dit-elle en souriant et en versant quelques larmes.

-Oui je le veux dit-il en essuyant les larmes de sa compagne.

-Je vous déclare maintenant mari et femme, vous pouvez…Il n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour l'embrasser avec douceur, tendresse, amour et passion.

**Et voilà c'est la fin de ce chapitre je m'excuse encore du retard, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Celui-ci était surtout centré sur le mariage. Ca déborde d'amour mais bon c'est le mariage !**

**A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**valistheboss :***


	13. Chapitre 13

**Bonjour à tous, **

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, désolée si je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels et je n'avais pas le courage de poster un chapitre. J'ai préféré poster un chapitre correct qu'un chapitre pessimiste et super glauque.**

**Alors maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dit à bientôt.**

**valistheboss :***

**Chapitre 13 :**

Le reste de la journée se passa très rapidement pour nos deux tourtereaux qui n'avaient qu'une seule envie, se retrouver tous les deux pour fêter l'évènement à leur manière. Seulement pour Drago la journée était loin d'être finie. Une fois la cérémonie finie et les photos prises, les jeunes mariés durent saluer tous leurs invités et lorsque vint le tour du mystérieux « intrus » le visage du jeune Malefoy se durcit.

-Que fais-tu là ? Dit-il d'un ton agressif. Hermione posa sa main sur son bras et ce simple contact le détendit quelque peu.

-Je suis venu voir mon meilleur-ami pour son mariage dit Blaise d'un ton plus calme.

-Je ne suis plus ton meilleur-ami depuis que tu m'as laissé tomber alors que j'avais besoin de ton soutien ! Tu ne peux plus te qualifier ainsi ! Commença à s'emporter Drago.

-Je ne t'ai pas laissé tomber, j'ai toujours été là pour te soutenir ! Tu m'as oublié une fois que tu as quitté Voldi, tu m'as laissé avec eux alors que j'étais là pour t'aider à faire le bon choix ! Cria Blaise, attirant par la même occasion tous les regards. Hermione les tira tous les deux loin des regards indiscrets.

-Comment ça ? Tu…tu veux… tu veux dire que tu étais du côté de l'ordre et que tu ne me l'as pas dit ! Et après ça se dit meilleur-ami ! Tu ne m'as même pas dit que j'avais quelqu'un sur qui compter si jamais je quittais le Lord ! Si je n'ai pas rejoint l'ordre c'est parce que j'avais peur de tout perdre et pourtant j'avais quelqu'un et tu ne m'as rien dit ! Dit Drago, hystérique.

-Je n'avais pas le droit ! Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place ?!

-Je t'aurais de quitter ce connard de Lord avant qu'il finisse par te tuer et que tu fasses une immense connerie !

-Je ne POUVAIS pas ! Insista Blaise.

La colère de Drago avait atteint des sommets et Hermione se décida à intervenir, ne voulant pas se mêler de choses qui ne la regardaient pas.

-Chéri, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Blaise le jour de ton mariage, de notre mariage… Essaie de comprendre… Il pensait t'aid…

-Ne me dis pas que tu étais au courant s'énerva Drago.

-Non je ne le savais pas ! Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de m'engueuler pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites et tu vas venir avec moi ouvrir le bal de NOTRE mariage ! Est-ce que c'est clair !? S'énerva Hermione. Elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches et le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Drago la regarda et prit conscience de son injustice envers sa femme. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des paroles de réconfort et s'excusant de son comportement. Toujours avec Hermione dans ses bras, il se retourna et regarda Blaise avec insistance, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était temps pour lui de partir. Ce dernier baissa la tête et transplana. Drago reporta son attention sur sa femme et l'embrassa doucement, s'excusant par ce doux geste. Il la prit par la taille et la fit doucement tourner tout en la regardant dans les yeux, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu sais, commença Hermione, tu devrais lui parler calmement et essayer de se mettre à sa place … Tu as été un peu dur avec lui je trouve…

-Je suis désolée… Je voulais juste qu'il comprenne qu'il m'a laissé tomber au pire moment et qu'il n'aurait pas dû… Il m'a laissé tomber Hermione… Il ne m'a pas aidé comme un ami le devrait et il n'est même pas venu s'excuser…

-C'est ce qu'il vient juste de faire Drago lui dit-elle doucement. Il voulait que tu l'excuses et te retrouver comme ami… Je ne sais pas très bien ce qu'il s'est passé mais je sais qu'il était vraiment désolé et qu'il est venu à notre mariage pour te voir…

-Il aurait pu venir avant… Dit le jeune marié.

-L'aurais-tu laissé t'expliquer ou même t'approcher ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que non, que tu aurais fui… Laisse lui une chance rajouta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser doucement.

-Je vous aime Mme Malefoy…

-Je vous aime aussi mon cher mari…

Ils continuèrent de danser ainsi, se regardant dans les yeux, sans parler… Pas besoin de mots, ils se comprenaient parfaitement… Lorsque la danse prit fin le père d'Hermione vint lui proposer une danse pendant que Drago dansait avec sa mère.

-Es-tu heureuse ma chérie, lui demanda Henri.

-Oui papa, je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne… Je sais que c'est lui et que ça a toujours été lui… Lui répondit doucement la jeune femme.

-Je suis fier de toi, ma petite fille a grandi lui dit son père en souriant, la fierté se lisant dans ses yeux.

La soirée passa très vite, Hermione passant de bras en bras, après son père elle dansa avec Harry puis de nouveau avec Drago. Lorsque la fête prit fin les jeunes mariés profitèrent de la nuit… Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla avec Ginny dans ses bras il repensa à la discussion qu'il avait eue avec sa meilleure amie.

************************************FLASH BACK************************************

-Alors mon cher Harry comment la soirée se passe-t-elle ? Demanda Hermione avec une voix guindée digne d'une aristocrate.

-Mais très bien ma chère répondit-il en pouffant.

-Qu'as-tu ? Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai remarqué que tu étais dans tes pensées ce soir… Lui dit Hermione en le regardant.

-Je…Je voudrais demander Ginny en mariage…

-Et qu'attends-tu ? Lui demanda Hermione, un sourire éclatant plaqué sur ses lèvres.

-Je ne sais pas si elle va accepter… C'est une femme indépendante et on vient juste de sortir de l'école…

-Ginny t'aime, depuis très longtemps, elle n'attend que ça Harry lui dit Hermione en souriant doucement.

-Tu as raison… Comme toujours ! Dit-il en souriant.

-Va donc la retrouver ! Elle t'attend ! Dit Hermione en lui désignant Ginny.

C'est sur ces mots qu'il était parti. Il avait décidé, il demanderait Ginny en mariage.

************************************FLASH BACK**********************************

Drago et Hermione étaient dans leur chambre lorsqu'ils entendirent du bruit en bas. Ils descendirent et se retrouvèrent face à Narcissa Malefoy, des valises à ses pieds. Drago alla l'embrasser pendant qu'Hermione se demandait ce qu'elle était venu faire là. Lorsque Drago lui demanda d'aller s'habiller elle le regarda les yeux pleins d'interrogations.

-Fais-moi confiance lui dit-il doucement.

Elle partit donc s'habiller tout en s'interrogeant… Drago de son côté remercia discrètement sa mère. Lorsqu'Hermione descendit, elle remarqua que Narcissa était déjà partie et que Drago était habillé et tenait deux valises supplémentaires. Il lui prit doucement la main en lui souriant puis ils transplanèrent.

Ginny était dans son lit, des bras entourant sa taille. Elle embrassa doucement le torse de son petit-ami et remarqua qu'il était déjà réveillé et l'observait tendrement. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Drago entra et leur annonça qu'ils partaient.

**Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Où vont-ils ? **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ! **

**A bientôt !**

**Valistheboss **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Salut à tous !**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment…. Bref vous m'avez comprise je suis une nouvelle fois en retard (seulement de quelques mois Valentine, rassure-toi ! #je suis gênée j'ai l'impression de me répéter…)**

**Et cette fois je n'ai pas d'excuses à part la flemme de mettre en route mon ordinateur qui commence à prendre de l'âge…**

**Alors me voici de retour avec ce nouveau chapitre ! **

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour m'encourager ou m'aider à m'améliorer parce que j'avoue que la motivation n'est pas toujours présente étant donné que je ne sais pas si ma story vous plait … ? **

**Valistheboss **

**Chapitre 14 :**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, la beauté des lieux me laissa pantoise. Ce qui se dressait devant moi était impressionnant. Un magnifique petit cottage se fondait dans le décor tropical. Tout ce qu'on entendait était le clapotis de l'eau qui s'échouait sur la mer. Je me rendis alors compte que mon mari, qu'est-ce que c'est agréable de l'appeler comme ça, attendait ma réaction avec impatience, comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Je me repris donc et me jetai dans ses bras en le remerciant et en lui disant que c'était magnifique.

-On avait dit que l'on ne partait pas et qu'on devait travailler ! Lui reprochais-je doucement.

-Je sais mais j'ai décidé que tu travaillais beaucoup et que tu pouvais bien prendre quelques jours de repos… Ton chef à dit que tu avais trop d'heures supplémentaires et que tu pouvais prendre quelques jours… Me dit-il tendrement.

Je l'embrassai et rentrai dans le cottage. En ouvrant la porte je découvris un petit salon très cosy ainsi qu'un canapé qui me parut confortable. Je continuai ensuite le tour du propriétaire par la magnifique cuisine qui avaient plein de baies vitrées donnant sur la mer et je finis enfin l'intérieur avec la chambre/suite, on pouvait y trouver un immense lit avec une coiffeuse et une commode ainsi qu'une baignoire et une douche qui avaient une vue sur la mer. J'ouvris les baies vitrées et sorti sur la petite terrasse où se trouvaient un jacuzzi et un salon de jardin. La vue était splendide. Drago, qui m'avait suivie durant ma visite, me prit par la taille et m'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime lui dis-je doucement.

-Moi aussi ! Et si on allait se baigner ?! Dit-il en me prenant par la main et en me tirant vers la chambre. Je ris doucement et le suivi sans rechigner, prête à profiter de la mer.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Retour à Londres:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PDV Ginny :

-Chérie ? Tu aurais pas vu mon uniforme ? Entendis-je Harry crier.

-Si il est dans l'arrière cuisine avec le linge propre ! Lui répondis-je.

-Merci mon ange ! Me dit-il en passant sa tête par la porte de notre chambre.

-Harry ?

-... ? Me répondit-il, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu voudrais pas qu'on trouve une petite maison... un chez nous ? Lui demandai-je en passant mes bras autour de son cou.

-Tu ne te plais pas ici ? Me demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Si mais j'aimerais qu'on ait un chez nous, une petite maison qui nous représente … Avec un jardin ! Rajoutai-je avec enthousiasme.

-Comme tu voudras... Mais... Ça veut dire qu'on va laisser Hermione toute seule... Commença-t-il. Je levai les yeux au ciel et sourit. Son côté protecteur envers Hermione la faisait toujours sourire.

-Mon chéri... Je vais t'annoncer quelque chose qui va sûrement te choquer mais... c'est pour ton bien. Commençai-je en souriant. Hermione vient de se marier ! Elle ne sera pas seule ! Elle est grande elle sait prendre soin d'elle ne t'inquiète pas ! Lui dis-je avec un rictus moqueur.

-Très drôle Gin' ! Mais je suis sérieux ! Dit-il.

-On peut prendre une maison qui ne sera pas très loin de chez eux ! Lui dis-je en souriant doucement.

-Mais ils habiteront où si je vends le Square Grimmaurd ! Dit-il, alarmé.

-Drago et Hermione parlent de déménagement depuis un petit moment déjà... On va regarder ensembles et sinon on fera construire sur des terrains voisins... D'accord ? Lui dis-je doucement.

-D'accord... Répondit-il doucement, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Je t'aime, et il m'embrassa.

La chaleur, maintenant familière, qui m'envahit me fat réaliser à quel point je ne pourrais pas vivre sans lui et à quel point je l'aime. C'est un sentiment indescriptible et je crois que cette sensation est la seule qui me permette de me sentir autant vivante depuis la guerre. Cette vague de chaleur est tellement puissante qu'elle détruit toute les mauvaises sensations qui me poursuivent depuis la fin de la guerre. Depuis que j'ai compris l'importance de vivre chaque détail me paraît plus beau qu'hier et encore plus beau qu'avant hier.

Je peux enfin l'affirmer, je suis heureuse. Malgré toutes les épreuves et les pertes que l'on a subies, je revis et redécouvre la vie un peu plus chaque jour. Je profite de chaque instant.

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Lui répondis-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Retour à l'Île Tropicale :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

PDV Drago :

La voir sourire, voir ses yeux pétillants s'illuminer lorsqu'elle rigole, entendre son rire cristallin s'élever dans les airs... C'est la plus belle vision du monde, chaque fois que je la vois ou l'entend mon cœur me donne l'impression qu'il va exploser. Et comme chaque fois que je réalise combien je l'aime, je me demande également comment j'ai put être assez stupide pour l'insulter et pour ne pas l'avoir vue telle qu'elle était. Son intelligence, sa joie de vivre, son rire, sa répartie, et son caractère, je me rend compte que même ses défauts je les aime et qu'il me serait impossible de vivre sans elle. Ma femme. Hermione Malefoy. Ça sonne tellement bien ! Je ne me lasserai jamais d'entendre ce nom.

Je la rejoins au bord de la mer, elle m'attend en souriant. Je lui souris, commence à courir et l'attrape par les jambes. Je continu de courir jusqu'à la plage, j'entends ses éclats de rire dans mon dos, puis je nous laisse tomber dans l'eau. Lorsque je sors la tête de l'eau, elle me regarde en souriant. Je lui prends la taille et l'embrasse avec passion. Qu'est-ce que je l'aime. La vie sans elle doit être bien plus morne.

**Et voilà !**

**Cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs points de vue pour pouvoir exprimer les pensées des personnages. Je l'avoue, c'est un chapitre très romantique mais j'avais besoin d'écrire et de vous faire comprendre la profondeur de leur amour.**

**J'ai enfin posté ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire si il vous a plut et ce que vous imaginez pour la suite. **

**Je voulais (encore une fois ) m'excuser pour la ( très ) longue attente que vous avez dû subir mais je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement. **

**A la prochaine publication !**

**Valistheboss **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello tout le monde !**

**J'espère que vous allez bien, moi ça va super ! Je suis super contente de vous retrouver pour un nouveau chapitre ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que vous lirez ce chapitre mais en tout cas, pour moi, ça ne fait vraiment pas longtemps que j'ai posté le chapitre précedent puisque c'éatit hier ! Et oui ! Je sais c'est extraordinaire !**

**En tout cas j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Valistheboss**

Chapitre 15:

Lorsque les Malefoy, entendez par là les jeunes mariés, rentrèrent. Ils trouvèrent un jeune couple tendrement enlacés dans le canapé, devant la cheminée.

-Salut vous deux ! Dit Hermione en souriant.

-Hermione ! Drago ! Vous êtes rentrés ! Cria la benjamine des Weasley en leur sautant dans les bras.

-Gin' ! Tu m'as manquée ! Tu peux pas savoir comme c'était bien ! On a ...

Les deux jeunes femmes partirent papoter dans la cuisine alors qu'Harry et Drago étaient encore sur le pas de la porte. Ils se sourirent et dirent en choeur:

-Ah les femmes ! Pui ils explosèrent de rire.

-Surtout dis pas bonjour Hermione ! Cria Harry depuis l'entrée, faisant mine de bouder.

Hermione passa la tête par la porte de la cuisine et lui sourit doucement, honteuse. Sa réaction fit rire Harry. Elle le prit dans les bras et s'excusa.

-Chéri ? Dit-elle en s'adressant à Drago. Tu peux monter les valises dans la chambre ? S'il te plait ! Dit-elle en faisant une moue à croquer.

Il marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, barbe inexistante au passage, et monta, les bras chargés de bagages.

Lorsque l'ancien Serpentard redescendit, il trouva les deux jeunes femmes en train de discuter pendant qu'elles cuisinaient, et Harry en train de mettre le couvert. Il alla aider Harry, et commença à lui raconter comment leur lune de miel s'était passée.

Alors que les jeunes couples étaient en train de manger, la sonnerie retentit. Harry se leva et saisit sa baguette. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il vit Blaise Zabini en train de se tordre les mains d'inquiétude. Harry le fit entrer et lui dit d'attendre dans l'entrée. Le jeune homme acquiesa et recommença à se tordre les mains. Harry retourna dans la cuisine et annonça à Drago que Blaise était dans l'entrée et qu'il voulait lui parler. Drago regarda Hermione, lui demandant conseil du regard. L'ancienne Gryffondor acquiesa. Il lui tendit la main et elle le regarda, lui demandant confirmation. Il acquiesa et elle lui prit la main. Les jeunes mariés sortirent de la cuisine, et trouvèrent Blaise en train de se ronger les ongles. Lorsque le jeune homme les vit arriver il cessa de se les ronger, et commença plutôt à se triturer les doigts. En voyant cela Hermione souria et même Drago laissa paraître son amusement. Cette manie fit penser à Drago l'époque où ils se rongeaient les ongles ensembles, avant chaque examen.

-Salut... Murmura le jeune métisse. Drago hocha simplement de la tête mais Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, l'obligeant à répondre.

-Je... Je voulais qu'on discute... Que je t'explique... Commença le jeune homme.

-Il n'y a plus rien à dire... Dit-il d'une voix sèche, mais une fois encore Hermione le reprit.

-Je voulais t'aider, essaye de comprendre... Répliqua le métisse dans un souffle, comme une supplique.

-Mais m'aider à faire quoi ! Demanda Drago, énervé.

-Je voulais que tu quittes le Lord ! Que tu rejoignes l'Ordre ! Mais tu es parti ! Dit le jeune homme, attristé.

-Je voulais rejoidre l'Ordre ! Si tu me l'avais dit on serait partis ensembles ! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Demanda Drago, en colère.

-Parce que j'avais peur que tu le dises à Voldemort ! Que je sois tué ! Je voulais être sûr que tu serais de mon côté avant de te le dire... Termina le brun dans un souffle.

-Je ne t'aurais pas dénoncé ! Nous sommes amis depuis qu'on a deux ans ! Comment as-tu put penser que j'allais te dénoncer ! Dit Drago, blessé. Hermione lui prit la main, l'incitant à se calmer.

-En temps de guerre on ne peut faire confiance à personne... Regarde Percy ! Il nous a bien laissés alors que sa famille faisait partie de l'Ordre ! Souffla Blaise.

-Tu aurais dût avoir confiance en moi, je suis ton meilleur ami ! Dit Drago, en souriant. Tu m'as manqué ! Rit Drago en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui donnant une accolade amicale.

-Toi aussi mon vieux ! Rit le jeune homme.

C'est à ce moment là que Drago remarqua que sa femme s'était eclipsée, leur laissant ainsi plus d'intimité pour leurs retrouvailles.

-Alors comme ça t'es marié à Hermione ! S'exclama Blaise, en souriant.

-Oui ! Elle est merveilleuse ! Je l'aime tellement ! Dit Drago en souriant.

-Je vois ça ! Tu as l'air heureux !

-Oui. Harry et Ginny sont sympas, on vit tous ensembles ici ! J'adore même si j'aimerai qu'on est notre maison à nous, c'est sympa... Dit Drago, heureux. Au fait comment tu as fait pour savoir que j'allais me marier ce jour là ? Demanda Drago, sérieux.

-Harry m'a donné l'adresse et la date ! S'exclama Blaise en riant.

-Comment ça se fait que tu connaisses Harry ?! S'exclama le blond, surprit.

-C'est mon partenaire de boulot ! On fait équipe pendant notre apprentissage, en tant qu'aspirant ! Du coup on a fait connaissance et il me tenait informé de ce que tu devenais... Parce que j'avais peur de prendre contact avec toi...

-Je ne savais pas ! Viens on va dans la cuisine avec tout le monde. Que tu fasse "connaissance" avec eux. Comme ça il y a un autre Serpentard dans cette maison ! Parce que j'étais vraiment en inferiorité numérique ! Dit le blond en riant.

-Ravi de pouvoir t'aider ! Rigola Blaise.

Ils passèrent la soirée à discuter dans le salon, autour de verres de Mojitos. Lorsque vint le moment pour Blaise de partir ils se promirent de se voir régulièrement afin de discuter de ce qu'ils étaient devenus. Le soir, avant de se coucher, Drago remercia Hermione pour sa patience et sa discrétion.

-Je sais que c'est pas simple de vivre avec moi tous les jours...Dit-il en se gratant la nuque, gêné. Je... Tu es géniale Hermione et je ... Je t'aime... Rajouta-t-il, en l'embrassant avec douceur.

Hermione, émue de ses propos lui fit comprendre à quel point elle l'aimait toute la nuit... Mais le reste n'appartient qu'à eux ! Voyeurs !

**Et voilà ! Le nouveau chapitre est fini ! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !**

**Que pensez vous des réconciliations entre Drago et Blaise ! Hônnetement j'ai lut beaucoup de fanfictions avec Drago et Hermione , et franchement il apparait souvent ! Je ne pouvais pas louper l'occasion de l'introduire dans ma fiction ! **

**Dans toutes celles que j'ai lues j'ai adoré ce personnage et je voulais ABSOLUMENT essayer de le glisser dans la mienne !**

**Je tenais également à remercier tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Même si il n'y en a pas beaucoup, elles me font énormement plaisir et me donnent l'impression que mon histoire n'est pas si mal que ça ! **

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage en postant une review, positives ou négatives elles me font toujours plaisir et me permettent de m'améliorer.**

**A la prochaine !**

**Valistheboss**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

**Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

**Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée... encore …**

**MAIS je suis de retour et c'est ce qui compte ! Non ? #nemetapezpas**

**Bien, je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir de voir que vous vous intéressez à ce que je fais.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Valistheboss**

**Chapitre 16 :**

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione marchait de long en large dans la salle de bain d'un pas raide. Elle avait deux semaines de retard. Il lui fallut quelques minutes de plus avant de se diriger vers la chambre de Harry et Ginny, où cette dernière se reposait de ses derniers entraînements. Lorsque la rouquine la vit rentrer dans la chambre le teint pale elle se leva immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?! Tu vas bien ?

La brunette continua pourtant de faire des allers-retours avec une démarche rapide.

-Réponds-moi Hermione ! Tu veux que j'appelle Drago ? Demanda la rouquine une nouvelle fois.

-NON ! Surtout pas ! Ne prévient pas Drago ! Pas tant que je ne suis pas sûre ! Cria la jeune femme.

-Alors dis-moi ce qu'il se passe !

-J'ai du retard …

-Tu as fait un test ? S'écria la jeune Weasley.

-Oui j'attends les résultats... Dit-elle le regard inquiet.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il te fait si peur ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler à Drago ?

-Parce que j'ai pas envie de le décevoir si il savait qu'il aurait put être papa...

-Mais ça ne serait pas de ta faute ! Il ne t'en voudrait pas !

-Je sais mais je préfère être sûre pour lui en parler ! Après tout nous n'avons pas de maison à nous, nous venons juste de nous marier... Ça serait trop tôt ! Comment on ferait ? S'inquiéta l'ancienne Griffondor, continuant ses allers-retours...

-Tu te pose trop de questions ! Calme-toi, tu n'as pas encore les résultats ! Et une fois que tu les auras tu lui en parleras ! Vous aurez tout le temps pour vous poser ces questions plus tard ! La rassura la cadette Weasley.

La porte d'entrée claqua et Hermione sursauta, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Le jeune Malefoy entra dans la chambre, ou se trouvait encore Ginny, et regarda la rousse avec un regard inquisiteur. Lorsqu'il entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain il alla toquer a la porte, le regard inquiet, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione.

-Hermione ?! Est-ce que ça va ? Dit-il, soucieux.

-Oui...Ça va Drago ne t'inquiète pas...

Dans la salle de bain, Hermione fixait le test de grossesse, absente. Ses yeux étaient fixes, quelques larmes glissaient sur ses joues. Le test indiquait positif. Elle se leva d'un seul coup et se précipita dans les bras de Drago, pleurant de joie. Drago la serra fort et lui demanda, inquiet :

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Mione ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Tu vas devenir papa ! On va avoir un enfant ! Dit-elle doucement, le sourire au lèvres.

-C'est vrai ?! Je vais être papa ?!

-Tu n'es pas content ? S'inquieta Hermione.

-Comment ça, je ne suis pas content ? Bien sûr que je suis content ! On va avoir un bébé ! Un mini toi ! C'est génial ! Et il la prit dans les bras et la fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant.

-Alors tu es heureux ? Demanda la jeune femme.

-Oui ! Tu es ma femme Hermione, je t'aime et avoir un enfant avec toi ne peut être qu'un bonheur !

-Je t'aime Drago...

-Moi aussi je t'aime...

Lorsqu'Harry rentra chez lui ce soir là, l'ambiance qui réganit était étrange, une odeur de chocolat se répendait dans la maison, et le monde entier semblait s'agiter. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine il vit sa petite amie s'activer devant les fourneaux pendant que Drago et Hermione se prélassaient dans la canapé, tendrement enlacés.

-Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose ? Demanda Harry, peut habitué a ne pas voir Hermione cuisiner et surtout à voir sa petite amie en train de préparer un festin.

-Hermiione est enceinte, annonça Ginny sans délicatesse.

-Je... Quoi ?! Tu es quoi ? Interrogea-t-il Hermione.

-Je suis enceinte !

-C'est vrai ?! Félicitations ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Merci !

-Hum Hum... Fit Drago, écrasé par Harry qui s'était étalé sur le canapé sur Hermione et donc par extension sur Drago.

-Oh ! Désolé Drago, je t'avais pas vu !

-J'avais bien vu... Marmonna ce dernier.

-Roh... Râle pas Drago, tu vas être papa ! Répondit le sauveur. Rien qu'a l'entente de ces paroles, Drago sourit, aux anges.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent à table, Harry fit une remarque que la future maman redoutait :

-Du coup vous allez déménager ? Parce que sinon on pourrait continuer comme c'est aujourd'hui !

-Justement...Je pensais prendre une petite maison tous les deux, mais prendre un terrain a quatre pour que vous construisiez une autre maison... Mais si tu veux pas Harry je comprendrai... Proposa Drago, à la surprise générale, n'en ayant pas parlé jusque là.

-Et bien... Je vais y réfléchir... C'était la maison de Sirius... Je ne voudrais pas la quitter ou la laisser à l'abandon...

-Prends ton temps pour réfléchir, je ne te demande pas une réponse immédiate... Lui répondit Drago, ne voulant pas lui faire pression.

-D'accord, j'y réfléchirais... Concéda le survivant.

Le soir dans leur lit, Harry et Ginny étaient en pleine réflexion :

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire chéri ? Demanda la jeune femme, soucieuse.

-Je n'en sais rien... J'aimerais tellement garder la maison de Sirius mais en même temps rester proche d'Hermione et Drago... Si seulement ils trouvaient une maison qui leur plaise pas trop loin...

-Je crois qu'Hermione à toujours adoré la maison en face, tu sais, celle avec la façade claire...

-Oui mais c'est une maison moldue, les travaux seraient trop chers...

-Pas si Drago utilise l'argent de l'héritage qu'il a eut par son père... Avec la société...

-Mais il me semble qu'Hermione voulait un grand terrain ailleurs qu'en ville... Lui dit Harry.

-Nous sommes des sorciers Harry ! Il existe un sort pour cela ! On leur proposera demain d'accord ? Et puis si ils refusent on transplanera pour aller les voir... Je ne veux pas que tu quittes la seule chose qu'il te reste de Sirius... Et je veux voir nos enfants grandir dans cette maison ! D'accord ?

-Nos enfants ? Remarqua Harry.

-Bien sûr ! Tu ne veux pas d'enfants ? Demanda la rousse, inquiète.

-Bien sûr que si, je veux des enfants, de toi... Lui dit Harry en l'embrassant. Je t'aime Ginny, a jamais.

-Moi aussi je t'aime... Lui souffla-t-elle avant de s'endormir blottie dans ses bras.

**Et voilà ! **

**Sachez que ce chapitre à été écrit en plusieurs mois étant donné le ^peu de temps que j'avais pour écrire, avec cet été ou je n'avais pas mon ordinateur, cet été ou je devais travailler... BREF... J'ai attendu la rentrée passée afin de finir ce chapitre, seulement je n'avais pas prévue la charge de travail supplémentaire en première... **

**Alors ? Que pensez vous de la grossesse d'Hermione ?**

**A la prochaine (je ne dirais plus A bientôt parce que ça m'engage à publier dans peu de temps et je ne vous garantit pas mon éfficacité...)**

**Valistheboss**


	17. Chapitre 17

Faire intervenir la supérieure Joana

Soirée pour le bébé avec Luna, Hannah, Neuville, Blaise Zabini ( tombe amoureux de Luna)+ Narcissa+ famille Weasley+ parents Hermione = soirée piscine et soirée pyjama...

Visite de la maison en face pour D et H

Préparation de la demande en mariage H et G

Parler du travail de Ginny, elle se blesse et harry la demande en mariage...

**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre !**

**J'espère que vous allez tous et toutes bien et que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je vous avoue que j'ai dût remettre certaines choses au clair par rapport au dernier chapitre parce que je me perdais dans toute mon histoire et je me suis donc fait une liste de points à aborder dans les prochains chapitres ! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Val**

La pièce était confortable, chaude, un feu de bois brulait dans l'âtre de la cheminée, éclairant d'une faible lumière la pièce joliement décorée. Lorsque Drago et Hermione montèrent les escaliers, observant minutieusement chaque pièce dont trois chambres, deux salles de bains dont une reliée à la chambre parentale. Lorsque les futurs parents pénetrèrent dans la chambre, le coup de foudre fut immédiat pour la jeune femme. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent de la visite la jeune femme sauta au cou de sa meilleure amie en criant à tue tête qu'elle la voulait alors que Drago, lui, la regardait en souriant, attendri. Chaque jour qui passait était un jour de plus à l'aimer, un jour de plus à ressentir cette passion, cette euphorie, ce bonheur de la voir chaque jour près de lui. Comment ne pas tomber sous le charme de ce bout de femme qui est désormais sienne. Voir ce sourire illuminait sa vie, et si c'est une maison qui lui procurait magnifique sourire alors il la lui offrirait.

-On la prend. Confirma Drago.

-Comment ça ?! Je croyais que tu voulais y réfléchir ? S'étonna Hermione.

-Si elle te plait, pourquoi on ne la prendrait pas !

-C'est vrai ?! Tu veux bien ?

-Oui, elle est superbe, nos enfants y grandiront, on y fera noël en famille !

-Je t'aime ! Tu es génial !

La joie qu'il vit sur son visage suffisait à son bonheur. Ginny regardait Drago, attendrie par l'amour présent dans ses yeux. Harry prit Ginny dans ses bras et la guida vers le salon, pendant que les jeunes mariés se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque, pièce favorite de la brune.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, la jeune femme se glissa sur les genoux de Drago et le regarda en souriant. Seulement, son regard se fit fixe et elle se perdit dans ses pensées...

*************************FLASH BACK*************************

_-Nous sommes ici pour procéder au procès de Ronald Bilius Weasley, accusé pour tentative de meurtre et pour tentative d'avoir répandu de fausses rumeurs mangemortiste ( accusation d'une tiers personne de mangemort ). Monsieur Baltley à la défense de Monsieur Weasley. Le procès peut maintenant démarrer. Les médecins suivant l'accusé ont diagnostiqué chez monsieur Weasley une folie dûe à la bataille de Poudlard, c'est pourquoi je propose un suivi psychologique dans un hopital psychiatrique jusqu'à rétablissement complet de l'accusé afin de préserver sa vie et celle d'autrui de son aura destructrice. Monsieur Baltley. Termina le juge en charge de l'affaire._

_La tristesse et la peur m'ont envahis ce jour là, comment regarder la personne que je connaissais depuis des années s'en aller dans un hôpital psychiatrique parce qu'il avait vu trop d'horreurs, avait perdu trop de gens qu'il aimait, et avait trop souffert. Je me souviens parfaitement du regard qu'il m'a lancé, un regard vide comme si le monde autour de lui n'existait pas. Ce regard m'a fait plus de mal que les paroles auraient put me faire. Même si il a attaqué Drago, il reste un homme avec qui j'ai vécu tout le long du collège... Je me souviens que Drago m'a serré la main à ce moment là, m'a serré dans ses bras et m'a dit qu'on lui rendrait visite. Il a tenu prommesse, malgré le fait que Ron ait essayé de le tuer, et chaque mois nous rendons visite à cet homme que je ne reconnais plus depuis la fin de la guerre._

_-Mon client accepte cet accord et se rendra dans cet hôpital psychiatrique dès que vous le voulez. _

*************************FLASH BACK*************************

-J'aimerais tellement que Ron soit là pour notre emménagement, qu'il voit que la vie fait toujours en sorte que tout s'arrange, qu'il y a toujours un peu de lumière dans la partie sombre de notre vie. Souffla la brunette.

-Je sais ma chérie... Il va s'en sortir ne t'en fait pas, ils s'occupent bien de lui et il sortira bientôt. Répondit le blond.

-Je suis fatiguée... Je voudrais juste que tout aille mieux... Qu'il puisse être heureux lui aussi...

-Allons nous coucher, ça ira mieux demain, quand on aura dormit... Lui murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, lasse de parler et de penser, ne souhaitant que se plonger dans son lit, sentant l'odeur de son mari et ses bras autour de sa taille, comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Depuis qu'il sait qu'elle se sent protégée lorsqu'elle est dans ses bras, à l'abris de tous les tourments de la vie tellement plus compliquée que lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant.

Lorsque Drago glissa Hermione dans leur lit, il la regarda se pelotonner dans les couvertures. C'est lorsqu'il se mit sous les couvertures qu'elle se colla à lui comme si son corps et son esprit savait qu'il venait d'arriver et qu'elle pouvait désormais se reposer. Il la regarda respirer, son souffle soulevant délicatement une mèche qui chatouillait sa joue, la faisant sourir. A moins que ça ne soit un rêve, il ne pouvait pas le savoir et devait se contenter de la regarder s'endormir avant de lui même glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Ginny regardait tendrement Harry, le sourire au lèvres, comme si elle était la seule à savoir ce que son petit ami pouvait penser.

-Elle est heureuse, tu n'as pas à t'en faire Harry. Drago la fait oublier les horreurs de la guerre. Lui dit la rousse.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas pour elle que je m'inquiète le plus, mais pour toi... Tu as tellement souffert et pas une seule fois tu n'as faibli. Je viens de réaliser que je ne t'ai pas assez demandé comment tu allais et comment tu le vivais. Lui dit le brun à lunettes.

-Tu l'as fait Harry ! Si je vais bien aujoird'hui c'est grace à toi ! Tu as toujours été là et tu m'as soutenue dans tout ce que j'ai entreprit... Tu es la personne qui me comprend le mieux et ce depuis des années... Sans toi la vie n'a plus aucun sens et je ne tiendrais pas. Lui dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, touvhée par ses paroles.

-Ron ne te manque pas ? S'interrogea Harry.

-Bien sûr qu'il me manque mais je sais qu'il se fait soigner, qu'ensuite il ira mieux et qu'enfin il pourra profiter de la nouvelle vie qui s'offre à nous. Celle dont il a toujours rêvé... Lui dit-elle en glissant son visage dans le cou du survivant.

La vie a parfois des tournants étranges, ceux qui ont vécu des choses terribles pensent que maintenat tout ne peut qu'aller mieux. Seulement rien ne va mieux, la vie est parfois injuste, et il faut savoir avancer malgré tout, continuer à vivre malgré la douleur en continuant à se dire que tout ira mieux.

**Et voilà ce chapitre est enfin terminé et prêt à être posté !**

**Que pensez vous de ce qui est arrivé à Ron ? **

**J'avoue qu'il m'a fallu du temps pour l'écrire parce que je ne me souvenais plus de ce que j'avais dit dans mes chapitres précedents et qu'il fallait absolument que je fasse le tri dans mes idées pour décider de ce que j'allais faire de Ron. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça me fait toujours plaisir !**

**Gros bisous **

**A la prochaine**

**Val **


End file.
